La mort peut provoquer l'amour
by n'ange-noire6
Summary: Que se passerais-t-il si Sasuke finissait seul à cause d'un accident et qu'une tornade blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas le poursuivait partout dans sa nouvelle vie à la fac ? Suspense, fantastique, amour, humour, tout y est mélangé pour vous satisfaire le plus possible c'est ma première fiction alors ne jugez pas trop vite marki :D
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :** _La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LÀ ! SI VOUS ÊTES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres, vous êtes le/la bienvenu(e) ^.^_

**_Résumé : Que se passerais-t-il si Sasuke finissait seul et qu'une tornade blonde le poursuivait partout dans sa nouvelle vie à la fac ?_**

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marqués d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre I_

A l'époque avant que cette accident ne se produise moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, 16 ans, étudiant en dernière année de lycée prés à faire de stupéfiantes études en médecine, j'étais toujours souriant* et avant j'avais un petit ami très gentil peut être trop -à mon goût- toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Il était se que l'on qualifie de parfait**. Mais tout à basculé ce jour où tu te trouvais là, à la mauvaise place, au mauvais moment, ce jour où ce camion est arrivé, ce jour où on s'était donner rendez vous, ce jour où tu t'es fait renverser.

- NOOOOON! REVEILLE TOI S'IL TE PLAIT ... NARUTOOOOO!

Mais, malgré tous mes cris et mes larmes qui coulait le long de mes joues pour se réfugier sur ton cou tu ne te réveillais pas, dans cette ambulance je t'ai laissé partir avec un regret celui de t'avoir lâché la main qui était si douce mais si froide. Je me suis donc rendu à cet hôpital où l'on t'a transporté. Le médecin qui s'occupait de toi est sortit de la salle d'opération pour se rapprocher de moi d'un air attristé.

- Monsieur êtes vous de sa famille ? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Non, mais je suis la seul personne qui lui reste. Répondis-je.  
- Je vois, très bien concernant son état il est dans un coma profond il se pourrait qu'il ne se réveille pas et si c'était le cas au bout de 5 mois on le débrancherait car nous manquons cruellement de place mais nous feront notre possible.

Et il partit jusqu'à devenir une ombre. Je me rendis à l'accueil pour savoir dans quelle chambre était mon ange.

- Bonjour pourrais-je savoir dans quelle chambre est Naruto Uzumaki.  
- Oui, patientez quelques petites secondes... M'annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Oui...seulement ces petites secondes sont précieuse.

- C'est la chambre 223.  
- Merci, au revoir.  
- Monsieur il est interdis de courir dans les couloirs ! Cria-t-elle dans un soupir. Les jeunes de nos jours.

Je courus à travers tout les couloirs voyant tout les numéros jusqu'à me retrouver devant cette porte que j'ouvris sans retenu pour m'agenouiller devant cet ange endormit.

- Naruto mon ange, réveille toi. S'il te plait je t'en supplie réveille toi. Suppliais-je, mes larmes ruisselant en un torrent.

J'entendis la porte se fermer quelqu'un était arrivé et se quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras ça ne pouvait être que mon meilleur ami Kiba

- Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu quand je l'ai apprit par ton frère il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir mais avec l'entreprise tu comprends ... Il m'a dit qu'il te promettait d'être là à ton retour.  
- Hn… J'ai peur Kiba, j'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille pas.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là… Chute sa va aller … Il est fort se blondinet … Aller ne pleure pas …

Malgré les phrases de réconfort de Kiba mon chagrin, ma peur, mes doutes tout cela ne voulaient pas quitter mon corps, mon esprit et mon cœur*.

* * *

**5 mois plus tards,**

Depuis l'accident, Naruto ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, j'essaye depuis des mois de m'imaginer ma vie sans lui. Mais, il n'y a rien à faire je ne peux tout simplement pas perde l'espoir qu'il décide de se réveille, donc comme tous les jours après les cours je partais en direction de l'hôpital avec l'ultime conviction de revoir son sourire si lumineux mais, quand je suis rentré dans le hall de cet hôpital le médecin mit attendait et quand je me suis rapproché il ma prit l'épaule avec un simple hochement de tête -de gauche à droite- mon monde s'écroula et me fit comprendre se que je redoutai le plus. Kiba venait de me rejoindre comme à chaque fois mais, en me voyant avec le médecin en pleure il courut vers moi.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je suis désoler mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire je suis vraiment désoler.  
- Docteur je veux être présent je veux le voir une dernière fois s' il vous plait.  
- Très bien, je peux au moins faire ça pour vous, suivez moi.

Kiba se douter que sa ne serait pas facile pour moi alors il nous suivit. On entra dans la chambre et il y avait déjà 4 infirmières et un bruit assourdissant un bruit continu qui m'a tout de suite enlevé tout espoir, l'un des infermières débrancha l'électrocardiographe. Je pris la main de Naruto pour lui dire ses mots qui on était les dernier.

- Réveille toi mon ange montre leurs que tu peux te battre, aller réveille toi je t'en supplie. Je le suppliais d'ouvrir ses yeux pour la énième fois, mes pleurs redoublant.

Kiba me prit dans ses bras pour m'éloigner et moi je regardai mon premier amour se faire débrancher et j'écoutais le silence de la chambre. Se n'était plus du désespoir mais de la tristesse pur que mon cœur à accumuler, l'amour que j'ai pour lui, je me demande si un jour cela partira, je me dis que peut être oui, c'est alors que je me fis la promesse de ne jamais l'oublier, cette sensation aussi douloureuse qu'agréable nous appartiens à nous seuls alors je t'en fais la promesse mon ange, je ne t'oublierais jamais.

* * *

**1 Semaine après,**

Les funérailles de cette homme qui fut ma vie, mon êtres, celui que j'ai aimé après un simple regard, on eu lieu.  
J'étais habiller d'un costard cravate noir avec une chemise blanche et Kiba qui était venu me chercher était habiller d'un costard noir aussi mais avec un chemise rouge sang. Chacun de nous avait apporté sous ma demande un bouquet de lys blanche pour nous rappeler la pureté de son sourire et parce qu'il les aimait. Après que l'homme qui s'occupait des funérailles eu finit de parler il se rapprocha de moi.

- Monsieur, voulez-vous rajouter quelque chose. Me demanda l'homme d'une voix douce.

Je me suis levé, j'ai pris la place de cet homme est dit ces mots devant amis, frère de cœur, connaissance.

- Naruto, je ne te dit pas adieu, ni au-revoir mais je te dis à bientôt, toi qui à était ma plus grande joie de vivre, toi avec se magnifique sourire, je te rejoindrais là où est maintenant ta place quand l'heure sera venu pour moi de quitter se monde. Annonçais-je la voix prise de sanglot. Nous nous retrouverons pour vivre l'amour que nous avons vécu. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours repose en paix.

**Après les funérailles.**

- Tu veux venir chez moi. Me demanda mon meilleur ami.  
- Je préfère être seul pour le moment.  
- Je comprends … mais je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi.  
- OK de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
- Pas vraiment. Aller viens.

Sur le chemin menant à chez moi le silence c'était installé, un silence agréable et léger, une fois arrivé devant la grille avec une plaque marquer UCHIWA dessus Kiba s'arrêtât.

- Tu es sur que sa va aller ?  
- Oui merci de m'avoir raccompagné.  
- C'est normal tu as fait pareil pour moi i ans.

Oui c'était vrai, i an le père de Kiba mourut d'une attaque cardiaque, alors qu'il était selon son entourage en pleine forme et tout comme pour moi c'est arrivé comme ça d'un seul coup alors j'ai était là comme lui est là pour moi. Kiba parti inquiet et à peine était-il parti que mon portable vibra.

SMS de Kiba

"- Si jamais tu a besoin de parler ou de réconfort ou n'importe quoi d'autre je suis là, à n'importe quelles heures du jour ou de la nuit. Ne pleure pas."

_"Kiba"_

Je remercie dieu chaques secondes de m'avoir offert l'opportunité d'avoir un ami comme lui. Après avoir passé la porte de chez moi je vu mon frère faire les cents pas dans le salon. Vu que j'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de 10 ans, c'est donc mon frère qui en avais 16 qui pris soin de moi. Itachi me prit dans ses bras.

- Je . . . Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, si tu veux pleurer pleure.

Je me remis à pleurer pour la énième fois aujourd'hui mais c'était plus fort que moi les larmes ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

- Il me manque. Il me manque tellement.  
- Je sais ... Je sais.

J'avais tellement pleuré que je me suis endormi dans les bras de mon frère, comme un enfant il me déposât dans mon lit me mettant une couverture sur moi et je ne cessais de répéter que Naruto me manquais, dans une douloureuse Litanie, puis je suis parti au pays-des-rêves rejoindre mon ange dans un rêve sanglant où je le voie encore et encore se faire percuté par ce camion ...

* * *

**1 an plus tard,**

Moi Sasuke Uchiwa peux enfin partir du lycée de mon petit village, qui me rappelait trop de souvenir, pour l'Universités de Konoha et dans une semaine la reprise des cours. Quand à Kiba lui, il avait déménagé mais, on gardait contact et on se voyait durant les vacances.

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur ou comment on peut se crêper le chignon en plein drame XD :

* Je sais se que vous aller me dire : Sasuke sourire ce n'est pas possible même un cordon bleu sur patte serais plus plausible mais quand on est heureux on sourie logique XD

**moi : bon parfait faut pas pousser mais pas loin :p /Sasuke : mais tu va la fermer ou pas c'est moi qui raconte zut à la fin / moi : Et c'est moi qui écrit alors crotte … Me regarde pas comme sa … ok ok je sort -.-'' les jeunes de nos jours

*moi : Et son estomac / Sasuke : è.é / moi : Ba quoi c'est vrais faut pas avoir honte :D / Sasuke : Je vais te chidorisé la tronche tu va voir qui c'est qui va avoir des problèmes d'estomac : moi : Au s'coure T-T

Le blabla de l'auteur et nos amis ^0^ :

N'ange-noire6 pour vous servir : alors dites moi tout vous en avez pensé quoi ? Plutôt triste hein é.è ?

Naruto : Triste hein ? *regard de la mort qui tue* è.é

N'ange-noire6 : Bah quoi c'est pour le bon déroulement de la fiction je te rappel alors quelques mouchoir en sacrifice ce n'est pas grand choses è.é

Naruto : Mouais n'empêche que tu ma tué sans aucune hésitation assassin !

N'ange-noire6 : Théoriquement sa n'est pas moi mais le camion : D

Naruto : Tu me rappel qui était au volant hum ! è.é

N'ange noire6 : Eeuuhh … Joker … Maieuh … Oui bon d'accord sa va c'était moi pffff si on ne peut même plus faire mumuse et pouette pouette avec un camion maintenant mais où va le monde ?

Sasuke : Je sens que je ne vais pas finir dans baver moi avec ces deux là -.-'' alors dites nous se que vous en pensé avec un piti commentaire sinon je vous chidorise la tête MOUHAHAHAHA

N'ange-noire6/Naruto : Petite review pour nous : D (la suite dans une semaine que si vous êtes sage hi hi hi)

PS : Une lectrice qui est formidable m'a fait quelques remarque que je prend en compte avec sérieux alors vous aussi n'hésiter pas si il y a quelque chose qui vous déplait ou autre (mais pas trop méchant hein sinon je pleure moi na !) et aussi je suis à la recherche d'une personne apte à être mon ou ma beta car comme vous l'avez vu je ne suis pas très douée avec l'orthographe T-T (et encore je me suis améliorée c'est pour dire -.-'')

Sur ce gros bisous de N'ange-noire6 8D (Sous la pluie de Normandie T-T déprimant vraiment XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :**_ La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LÀ ! SI VOUS ÊTES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres vous êtes la ou le bienvenu(e) ^.^_

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marqués d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre II_

Je me présente:

Nom : Uchiwa  
Prénom : Sasuke  
Age : 17ans  
Taille : 1m75  
Caractère : Froid, distant solitaire . . .  
Qualités: Intelligent*  
Défaut: Trop froid  
Style vestimentaire et musical: Ténébreux et le rock.  
Physique : J'ai les yeux noirs les cheveux de la même couleur le teint pâle, je suis gay et je l'assume entièrement.

Aujourd'hui je vais enfin pouvoir aller à l'Université de Konoha, il était temps vraiment, le lycée c'est chiant, mais il y a un problème je suis en internat la galère se taper un colocataire la merde... Bref, je suis partit en direction du tableau là où toutes les filles et tous les mecs m'on sautés dessus pour ne pas changer. J'avais l'habitude je savais donc se qu'ils voulaient, c'est toujours les mêmes questions alors bon.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa j'ai 17 ans, oui je suis célibataire. Soupirais-je. Et non, je ne veux pas sortir avec l'un d'entre vous.

- Kyyyyaaaa. Répondirent les filles manquant de s'évanouir.

- -_-' _*pourquoi ont-ils toujours cette réaction la ?*_

Et là, une fille plutôt moche, enfin après faut aimer hein je ne juge pas, aux cheveux rose bonbon courut vers nous pour nous dire un truc bizarre.

- Ils sont là. Dit la bonbon girl aux autres.

Et, quand tous le monde entendirent ça, ils se sont tous mit en ligne et m'ont laissé tranquille, je ne sais pas qui sont ces « ils » mais je vais les aimer, bref elle aura servit au moins à quelque chose. Moi je restais là devant le tableau cherchant mon nom quand quelqu'un prit la parole:

- Et toi !

- ...

- Tu es nouveau à se que je vois. Me demanda cet inconnu.

- Bravo tu as prouvé, avec un sens de l'observation incroyable, à tout le monde qu'à la rentrée il y avait des nouveaux, c'est dingue.  
- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu cause toi.  
- Effectivement, je ne sais pas à qui je m'adresse et en faite je m'en fou royalement.

Quand je me suis retourné j'ai vu ce mec** il était assez grand il avait de long cheveux blond, des yeux bleu assez foncé pas bleu marine mais pas loin. Il me regarder de haut en bas, et pas discrètement du tout si vous voulez mon avis.

- Sa va ta une bonne vue ?

Je regardai une dernière fois le tableau avant de trouver mon prénom. J'était dans la classe 1A-2, alors une petite explication s'impose le 1A pour la meilleur classe le 2 pour deuxième année, voila pas bien compliqué, et oui comme je suis super intelligent*, ils m'on fait sauter une classe disant que comme j'avais déjà les capacités pratique et écrite d'un première année sa ne servait à rien que je passe une année à ne rien faire, bref, et là sans que je sache pourquoi le blond et ses trois amis m'on regardé et se sont mit à rire aller s'avoir pourquoi.

- Et petit je crois que tu t'es trompé de tableaux les premières années c'est plus loin. S'éclaffa le blond.

- Je ne suis pas assez bête pour me tromper de tableau, si tu avais un minimum d'intelligence, se dont je doute fortement en ce moment, tu aurais remarqué qu'il y avait un prénom de plus dans ta classe.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est ma classe ?

- Simple d'éduction c'est le premier tableau que tu à regardé, un tableau de deuxième année donc tu avais connaissance de ta classe mais tu faisais une vérification pour ton bien moral.

- J'aurais pu me trompé, renchérit-il un brin de malice dans les yeux.

- Alors tu te serais senti très con … Tu veux un conseil … La prochaine fois évite de criez « je suis trop fort d'être dans la classe 1A » sa évitera de te faire passé pour un con devant tout le monde … Sur ce je vous quitte.

Et, en mettant mes mains dans mes poche je partis avec un sourire satisfait de moi en direction de ma classe et avant de poursuivre mon chemin je jette un dernier coup d'œil j'ai vu qu'il était sur le « cul » si je peux dire ça comme ça et qu'il me mater encore, sa va devenir payant si sa continue.

- O.O alors comme ça s'est lui qui à sauté une classe, Sasuke Uchiwa intéressant.

Dans la salle de classe

Il n'y avait personne je pris une place au fond près de la fenêtre, en regardant le ciel je vu se dessiné le visage de Naruto, je senti une seule et unique larme couler sur ma joue.

- Même après tout se temps je ne suis pas capable de t'oublier … Je suis pathétique …

- Comme c'est touchant ton petit ami t'a largué et maintenant tu boude.

Je me suis levé, c'était plus fort que moi quand il s'agit de Naruto je deviens impulsif, il était plus grand que moi alors je devais lever les yeux.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle alors TA GUEULE.

- Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve en plus le petit bonhomme.

Sans que je puisse me retenir ni me contrôler et au moment où ses amis arrivaient mon poing partit tout seul, je le maintenais coller contre le mur par le cou.

- Si seulement il n'était pas mort tu ne te serais pas prit cette droite c'est bête hein ?

J'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsque j'ai prononcé le mot "mort " et quand j'allais lui foutre à nouveau mon point dans sa petite gueule, que je dois avouer mignonne, une main m'arrêta dans mon éland, je me suis retourné vitesse grand V c'était un mec aux yeux blanc pastelle des cheveux long châtain on n'aurait cru qu'il était aveugle mais un aveugle qui arrive à arrêter un point aussi facilement ce n'est pas possible.

- Je pence qu'il à eu son compte. Pas vrai Deidara ? Dit « l'aveugle** ».

Il hocha la tête j'ai donc lâchais prise et je suis partit me rassoir à ma place pour contempler le ciel.

- Merci Neji, par contre Gaara … Shino vous auriez pu m'aider quand même. Lacha-t-il le souffle court.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Merci les gars, sa fait plaisir...vive l'amitié whoua -_-'

Alors comme ça les noms de ses quatre là sont Deidara le blondinet, Neji l'aveugle, Gaara le roux et Shino l'homme aux lunettes noir. La sonnerie sonna* et les élèves rentrèrent en même temps que le professeur.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous je suis Iruka votre professeur principal cette année mais surtout votre professeur de science. Bon je vais voir s'il ne manque personne.

Il nous appela les un après les autres et quand se fut mon tour je me suis lever et me suis rassit. Mais il y avait un petit problème la fille la plus moche que j'ai jamais vu était à côté de moi et oui bonbon girl le retour. Je lâchai un long soupir.

- Sakura Haruno.

- Présente ! Répondit le bonbon ambulant.

- _*Même sa voie est chiante*_ "re-soupir"

- Euh . . . Chuchota-t-elle.

- Si tu veux sortir avec moi c'est non . . . Soupirais-je tout en chuchotant.

- Non, se n'est pas ça, je voulais, juste savoir si c'était toi qui a mit Dedidara-sama dans cette état ? Demanda-t-elle rougissante.

- Sa va Sakura je ne te dérange pas trop ? Et toi Sasuke peux tu nous faire l'honneur de répéter se que je viens de dire ? Demanda calmement Iruka-sensei.

Je me suis lever et à la plus grande surprise de tous le monde je n'ai eu aucunes difficultés à tous répéter, bon pas mots pour mots, mais je dis en résumer se que j'avais écouté d'une façon distraite que Iruka-sensei avait dit, j'hochai la tête pour répondre à Sakura pour me rassoir ensuite. Après 2 longues heures d'ennuis total où l'on nous explique les règles qui sont toujours les mêmes et où l'on nous distribue tout un tas de papier.  
Je vous jure, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir quitté le lycée, même ici les élèves n'ont aucune maturité pffff je vous jure, la sonnerie retentie enfin, je me lève, libéré de tout se bordel, je sors dans les nuages, _il _est toujours dans mes pensé même si je tente d'aller de l'avant je ne peux pas _il _me manque tellement ça va bientôt faire un an.

« Je suis tellement pris par mes pensées sombre que je ne vis pas le pied qui se faufila dans les miens, et de façon très gracieuse*, je me sens tombé -surpris- mais, reflexe l'oblige je me tourne pour atterrir sur le cul.

- Nan mais sa va pas nan !

Je lève les yeux et là je vois qui . . .

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :

*Na il ne se la pète pas c'est tout naturel pour lui -.-''

** Bah quoi, je précise ça aurais pu être une fille avec des mecs -.-''

* Se racle la gorge: encore une fois nan nan il ne se la pète pas c'est seulement … euh … nan en faite c'est un gros vantard XD

** Kyyyaaa désolé mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD

* Que c'est original c'est dingue ça une sonnerie qui sonne ^.^''

Le blabla de l'auteur et de nos amis ^0^

N'ange-noire6: Et bas vous ne serez pas avant une semaine MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sasuke: T'es cruelle moi je veux savoir c'est qui qui ma abimer mon beau petit cul.  
N'ange-noire6: Cherche pas tu ne seras pas.  
Sasuke murmure: Merde. Et si je te chidorise un bon coup *.*

N'ange-noire6 : Dans se cas tu ne seras pas la suite car je ne serais plus de se monde pour écrire la suite MOUHAHAHAHAHA

Sasuke : Pffff elle m'énerve, je l'aurais un jour je l'aurais, bon vivement la semaine prochaine alors.

N'ange-noire6 : Moi aussi je t'aime 8D et je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui avais fais la pub d'assurance *BIP* … ok ok me regarde pas comme ça T-T promis j'arrête (croise les doigts derrière son dos). Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à la dire avec une tite review sa fais toujours plaisir ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :** _La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres vous êtes la bienvenue ^.^_

**_Résumé : Que se passerais-t-il si Sasuke finissait seul et qu'une tornade blonde le poursuivait partout dans sa nouvelle vie à la fac ?_**

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marqué d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre III_

Et là qui je vois . . . *

- Sakura ! Tu m'explique là, dis-je surpris.  
- Ne pose plus jamais tes salles mains sur MON Deidara compris ?

Elle me lance un regard plein de haine, et alors ? Je me lève et à la plus grande surprise de tous le monde y compris Deidara, Neji, Gaara et Shino je mis une gifle à cette peste.

- Ne cois pas que c'est par se que tu es une fille que je ne te cognerais pas OK? Ne pose plus jamais tes salles mains sur moi si tu crois que des menaces venant de toi me fond peur tu te trompe lourdement. Ho et encore une chose je ne savais pas qu'il t'appartenait.

Sakura partit en courant elle pleurait et moi j'en avais rien n'à foutre quand à Deidara et les autres ils avaient assistés à la scène et moi bah non seulement je viens de passé pour un con mais je vais aussi avoir un bleu, génial, et j'assiste a un gros bug mémorable. Deidara se rapprocha de moi, je me tenais les fesses, réflexe pas très viril mais totalement humain.

- Putain quelle pétasse celle la.

- Si tu veux je peux m'occuper de ton petit derrière, me dit il de façon très perverse

Il me frôla les fesses et m'avait prit le menton avec deux doigts pour que mon visage remonte me plongeant dans son regard *_contrôle toi (**se fou une claque mentalement**) contrôle toi_** Je me suis reprit et me suis pousser de son emprise pour lui foutre mon point dans la gueule encore une fois*.

- Non merci je vais m'en passer.

La pose se termina sans que je ne puisse en profiter. Je m'ennuie à mourir Sakura n'était pas revenu elle est d'après ce que j'ai entendu à l'infirmerie et toujours d'après ce que j'ai entendu elle se taperait l'infirmier Wouha elle à l'air super accroc à Deidara pour se taper l'infirmier ou alors elle vient de s'apercevoir qu'elle était trop moche pour pouvoir se taper qui que se soit d'autre.

* * *

**12 h 20 fin des cours**

La fin des cours** enfin parce que là je n'en pouvais plus de tous ses papiers à remplir puis tous les profs qui se présente la poisse bref.

- Deidara tu viens ? Dirent Neji, Gaara et Shino.

- Je ne peux pas désoler.

- OK une prochaine fois. Répondit Neji.

- Ouais à demain. *_ils n'insistent même pas T-T_*

- Ouais A+.

Une fois tous le monde sortie sauf moi, je pris mon sac et partit vers la sortie et là, j'ai vu Deidara qui m'attendait je passe devant mais, il me retient.

- On mange ensemble ?  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Il faut que je te parle.  
- OK. *_c'est louche_*

Je suivis donc Deidara qui m'embarqua dans une forêt* et on marcha jusqu'à se qu'il trouve un coin assez sympa je dois reconnaitre on se posa sous un arbre -un grand chêne- qui était magnifique face à un petit ruisseau, je me détends automatiquement, le bruit de l'eau ma toujours fait un bien fou.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
- Et bien tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement envers toi c'est vrai que je ne te connais pas assez bien pour pouvoir parler de chose qui ne me regarde pas.  
- Au moins tu t'excuse.  
- J'ai une question aussi.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Pourquoi Sakura, enfin je crois, elle ta bousculer ?  
- Car cette folle furieuse est amoureuse de celui que j'ai cogné car il a eu le malheur de parlait de chose qui ne le concernait pas donc ce qui veux dire cogner veux dire abimé pour une fille.  
- Tu n'es pas entrain d'insinuer que c'est de ma faute si elle ta abimé ton joli petit fessier ?  
- Je ne fais pas qu'insinuer je confirme que c'est entièrement de ta faute et LAISSE MON CUL TRANQUILLE.  
- Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as un beau cul dans un pantalon bien moulant. ^.^  
- J'te jure -_- ' **

Après avoir mangé discuter de tous et de rien et qu'il m'est fait visiter la ville tout le reste de l'après midi se passa bien mais je devais à mon grand bonheur, noter l'ironie, repartir à l'université avant le couvre feu et oui internat et Deidara me suivais je ne dis rien bien que ça me trouble mais bon, mon frère à dû se charger de ramener mes affaires. Enfin arrivé devant les grilles Deidara me suivais toujours donc là il faillait que je lui demande.

- Internat aussi ?  
- Ouaip -_-

Il a l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi, sa fait peur comment on montre que l'on est content...bref on va a l'accueil pour savoir dans quelle chambre on est. Et bien deviner avec qui je me retrouve* avec Deidara flûte et je ne suis pas en train de rêver et impossible de changer de chambre et re-flûte.

- Nos destin sont lier et . . . AIEUH.

Je lui fous un coup de point derrière la tête.

- N'en rajoute pas.

On partit dans un grand bâtiment qui doit être l'internat il est énorme se bâtiment il y a combien de chambre l'a dedans ? Bref on marchait et Deidara n'arrêter pas de parlait qu'est se qui peux être chiant quand il s'y met.

* * *

**Côtés internat**

J'étais devant la porte de la chambre et lorsque je l'ai ouverte j'étais super étonné ce n'était pas une chambre en face de moi mais un mini appart. On avait une chambre avec 2 armoires, 2 tables de chevets, 2 bureaux et 2 lits, les places étais très éloigné, heureusement pour moi**, le tous relayaient avec une salle de bain assez grande avec bah une douche, logique me diriez vous, à côté un évier enfin bref, il y avait aussi des toilettes et une mini cuisine moderne et un petit salon, quand je vous dis que sa ressemble à un studio je ne mens pas. Nos affaires sont pour la plus part rangé, et ça c'est cool. Je suis donc partit prendre une bonne douche, je sors juste avec la serviette sur ma taille ayant oublié mes affaires*.

- Tu peux y aller.  
- Hum! Pas mal du tout, s'exclama t il appréciateur

Je pris un boxer dans mon sac au pif que j'enfilai très vite avec un T-shirt trop grand, qui lui était dans l'armoire, et parti vers mon sac pour ranger le peux de chose qu'il restait et je pus remarquer que se ne sont que les sous vêtements et des objets personnelles.

* * *

**20 minutes plus tard**

Il me reste qu'une chose à ranger mais bizarrement je l'a fixe avec un sourire et des souvenirs plein de bonheur dans la tête cette photo est un très beau souvenir.

**_**Flash back**_**

_- Sasuke . . . euh . . . j'aimerais t'avouer quelque chose d'assez gênant__  
_

_- Je t'écoute.__  
_

_- Et bien je . . . Euh . . . Tu sais … Sa fait longtemps … Et bien … que je t'aime … pfiou je l'ai enfin dis.__  
_

_- C'est vrais ? Dis je surpris et très content.__  
_

_- Oui je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu tu n'es pas obliger de me donner une réponse tout de suite . . .__  
_

_- Je t'aime aussi.__  
_

_- Vraiment ? Me demanda t il surprit et aussi rouge qu'un crabe_

_- Bien sûr, tu crois que je dis je t'aime à n'importe qui ?_

_- Non mais j'ai tellement peur que se ne soit qu'un rêve._

_- Donne-moi ton portable._

_- Pourquoi faire ?_

_- Donne le moi c'est tout._

_Il me donna son portable je me colle à lui et il comprit mon attention nous sourions tout deux et je mis la photo en fond d'écran sur nos deux portables._

_- Comme sa quand tu verras cette photo tu seras que se n'est pas un rêve. _

**_**Fin du flash back**_**

Cette photo je l'ai toujours sur moi sa doit être la seul où je souris dessus.

- C'est qui ? Demanda une voix dans mon dos qui ne peut être que le blond qui me sert de colocataire.  
- Naruto, répondis-je automatiquement.  
- C'est lui ? Je comprends que tu sois tombé amoureux avec un sourire pareil impossible de résister.  
- Ouais...

Deidara commença à quitter la chambre se dirigent vers la cuisine mais il s'arrêta à la porte.

- Je vais faire à manger se soir et toi tu mets la table OK ? C'est l'avantage de cet université tu es indépendant et tu mange se que tu veux. Ho! Et tu sais que quand tu souris tu es plus mignon.

Je me suis lever pour m'habiller entièrement** et mettre la table avec quelque petite couleur rouge sur les joues. On manga rapidement il me parlait toujours de tous et de rien et on partit se coucher et qui sais se qui arrivera dans le futur . . .

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :

*Je voulais vous faire le coup du « vous ne saurez pas » mais comme je suis adorable …

** J'avoue sa doit être dur quand même

*Sa doit faire mal à force …

** Youpi à non merde ce n'est pas pour moi -_-'' veux pas reprendre les cours tout de suiteuh sniff dans quelques semaines c'est bien trop tôt pour moi T-T

*Ne rêver pas chers ami(e)s ils ne feront rien dans cette foret quel dommage …

**Bas oui c'est sur que quand on est habiller moulant

*Le pape? … Bah quoi ?

**Tempi pour nous T-T

* Comme par hasard dit donc … Enfin ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire XD

** Ba vui je vous rappel qu'il est juste en boxer et en T-shirt

Le blabla de l'auteur et nos amis ^0^ :

Tout le monde : …

N'ange-noire6 : Je dois prendre se silence comment exactement ?

Sasuke : C'est quoi se chapitre qui sert pas à grand-chose ?

N'ange-noire6 : Bien sur que oui il sert à quelque chose mon chapitre é.è

Sasuke : Et à quoi je te pris ?

N'ange-noire6 : Déjà à savoir qui ta bousculer de 1 de 2 à expliquer un peu ton va-et-vient à la fac et de 3 euh … à voire comment évolue tes relations...voilà.

Sasuke : Mouais toujours pas convaincu …

N'ange-noire6 : Dite lui vous qu'il est bien mon chapitre avec une tite review peut être :p

**PS :** Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard seulement j'avais le papier peint de ma salle à finir T-T

Merci à mon sauveur qui me corrige mes chapitres j'ai nommé **Kitsune Yorisu **(aller voir son profil ^.-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :** _La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres vous êtes la bienvenue ^.^_

**_Résumé : Que se passerais-t-il si Sasuke finissait seul et qu'une tornade blonde le poursuivait partout dans sa nouvelle vie à la fac ?_**

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marquer d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre III_

C'est ma première nuit à l'internat, le lit est très confortable et malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Après 20 minutes à me tourner dans tous les sens, c'est la m*rde, fais chier bordel de crotte … Oui je suis vulgaire et alors ?  
_

**5 minutes plus tard**

Je dormais toujours pas, mais là, c'était différent, je sentis mon lit bouger, je me retourne et devinez qui je vois* … Deidara, mesdames et messieurs, si si je vous assure.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là toi ?  
- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
- Après tous les coups que tu as pris aujourd'hui tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? Tu veux que je t'assomme encore ?  
- Non merci je vais passer mon tour. En fait, je m'arrange toujours pour dormir avec quelqu'un.  
- Pourquoi ? Dis-je en m'attendant à une grosse connerie.  
- Sinon, je vois des choses pas très agréables à regarder.

Son regard plein de douleur et de tristesse me fis mal au cœur et quand il se mit à trembler se fut pire, sans que je sache pourquoi, je me suis mis de façon à se que sa tête soit dans le creux de mon cou et par un geste inconscient que je n'ai pas pu contrôler, je le pris dans mes bras et me mis à caresser son bras pour le réconforter.

- Sa veux dire que tu veux bien ? Me demande-t-il avec espoir  
- Je m'en voudrais de te laisser faire des cauchemars surtout si c'est pour que tu me réveilles toutes les 5 minutes.  
- Je prends ça pour un oui alors. Dit-il tout content  
- J'te jure toi alors, pire qu'un gamin. Une pointe d'amusement dans ma voix se fit entendre.

Et avant qu'il ne s'endorme j'entendis un bref mais doux "merci", je senti sa respiration chaude et régulière et c'est ce qui ma permis de m'endormir. Seulement un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, commença.

_La guerre faisait rage, une guerre surréaliste avec un goût amer de non dit et de complot, mais se qui était le plus étonnant ou choquant, c'était que là se tenait Naruto, il était vêtu d'un long manteau rouge sang, ou l'on n'aurait pas sut faire la différence entre le sang de ses victimes et la couleur originel du manteau. Ses cheveux auparavant ébouriffé là étaient long jusqu'à la limite de ses fesses. Il flottait dans les aires laissant tomber quelques goûtes couleurs carmin à chaque bourrasque de vent. Il avait se même liquide sur le visage et un sourire démoniaque sur ses lèvres, elles qui était tellement douce autre fois, comme si il prenait plaisir à voir, le carnage, les cries, les pleures, les enfants et femmes qui le supplier pour leurs vies. Il n'en avait que faire, il les regardait d'un regard que je n'aurais su décrire, un mélange de plaisir malsain et de satisfaction, il leva son bras et lança l'assaut, tout cela avais l'air tellement vrais** …_

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite à mon goût, se rêve m'a réveillé en pleine nuit et j'avais mi un temps fou à me rendormir, j'étais sur le dos à se qui, il me semble, devait être Deidara et je sentis une main sur mon ventre et un corps doux et chaud à la fois qui était collé à moi. Deidara se leva pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi il devait vouloir me réveiller.

- Aller la belle au bois dormant debout.

Il m'embrassa sur le front comme mon frère et ma mère le faisait avant, quand je n'étais qu'un enfant et qu'elle était encore là. Se sont des petites habitudes comme ça qui me rend triste et mélancolique, c'était presque volatile juste un effleurement mais qui même à mon âge me réconforter.

- Hum! Encore 5minutes.  
- Nan sinon tu va te rendormir, aller hop hop hop debout.  
- OK OK je me lève. Dis je en me frottant l'œil, une habitude garder depuis que je suis petit*  
- Bien dormis ? *_Trop mignon_*  
- Bof et toi ?  
- Ha Merveille et en faite merci pour hier soir.  
- De rien. Une couleur rouge s'installa sur mes joues en pensent à notre position au réveil  
- T'es mignon quand tu es gêné.  
- …

Je me souviens que Naruto me disait cette phrase à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à me faire rougir, chose qu'il faisait souvent, ça m'énerve, chaque petite chose me rappel des souvenirs de _lui_.

- Sasuke que c'est il passait cette nuit ?  
- Rien pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
-Te fou pas de moi, tu n'as pas arrêté de gigoter.  
- C'est rien juste un cauchemar, dis-je dans un soupir.

- Raconte. Son regard montré qu'il n'accepté pas le refus

Alors je me mis à lui raconter, vaincu par son regard c'est qu'il peut faire flipper parfois, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me confier pourtant, mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Plus j'allais loin dans mon récit et plus je voyais son regard changer, il passa de la rage à la tristesse, puis au dégoût comme si il se reprocher quelque chose alors qu'il n'y avait rien avoir avec se rêve … Peut être des souvenirs dont il ne veut pas parler ou se rappeler qui refont surface qui sais. Il est indéchiffrable se mec, on voit toutes ses expressions mais il est muet comme une tombe.

Après avoir mangé je suis parti prendre une douche.

- Tu peux y aller

Deidara aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans une piscine me mater le cul pendant que moi je cherchais de quoi m'habiller, j'avais encore oublié mes vêtements, se sont les mauvaises habitudes que voulez vous** avant j'avais une salle de bain pour moi tout seul.

- Plus discret que toi on meurt.  
- J'y peux rien moi si tes fesses sont à mon goût, fait gaffe je pourrais te sauter dessus.  
- Va te laver avant que je ne m'énerve et que je t'en colle une.

Deidara partit se laver pendant se temps moi je m'habiller, c'est à dire slim noir bien moulant un T-shirt de la même couleur qui redessiner mes muscle dont je suis assez fière, une ceinture avec un damier noir et blanc, quelque bracelet de ci-de-la et mon habituelle coiffure.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te saute dessus en faite avoue.  
- Ben non pourquoi ?  
- Laisse tomber.

Il était déjà habiller avec un pantalon noir pas trop large juste se qu'il fallait, avec un T-shirt bleu foncer moulant ainsi qu'une veste large et noir, dont il avait remonté les manches, en guise de manteau.

On devait partir en cours donc moi je mis mes convers noir et blanche avec une veste noir plus moulante que celle du blond et tout comme Deidara je remonte mes manches, lui mit ses vans noir et je dois avouer qu'il avait la classe dans ses vêtements surtout quand il se baisse disons que j'avais une belle vu. Bah quoi il se ne prive pas lui alors pourquoi je le ferais.

- Bas apparemment il te plait bien le mien aussi.  
- Tu ne te gène pas pourquoi moi je devrais.

Et on partit sur cette dernière phrase . . .

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :

*Trop difficile à deviner pas vrais XD

** Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu se rêve en tête mais je voyais bien Naruto comme ça un vrais régale *ç*

*Vous savez comme dans les mangas quand les pitis viennent de se réveiller avec un début de larme et que c'est trop mignon tout plein :D

**Que tu garde tes mauvaises habitudes XD

Le blabla de l'auteur et nos amis ^0^ :

N'ange-noire6 tout sourire: alors ?

Tout le monde : Euh …

N'ange-noire6 : Ba quoi il n'est pas bien mon chapitre ?

Tout le monde : Euh …

N'ange-noire6 : Sa va, sa va, j'ai comprit je vais demander aux lecteur(e)s se qu'ils en pensent vu que vous n'êtes pas capable de me répondre pfff

Tout le monde : Euh …

N'ange-noire6 : Review s'il vous plaît pour donné un avis et pour éviter que la folie ne m'atteigne (si se n'est pas déjà fait) XD

Merci à mon sauveur qui me corrige mes chapitres j'ai nommé **Kitsune Yorisu **(aller voir son profil ^.-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :** _La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres vous êtes la bienvenue ^.^_

**_Résumé : Que se passerais-t-il si Sasuke finissait seul et qu'une tornade blonde le poursuivait partout dans sa nouvelle vie à la fac ?_**

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marquer d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre V_

On marche dans les couloirs du lycée on l'on ne croise que un ou deux étudiants de-ci de-là, sa fait bizarre car d'habitude il y a plus de 1500 étudiants qui court, marche et piétine ce sol. Je suis encore avec Deidara et on ne parle pas ou peu.

- Euh . . . euh . . .  
- Quoi?  
- Je cherche juste un sujet de conversation.  
- Pourquoi faire? Puis fait le en silence s'il te plait.  
- Maaaiiiieeeuuuuuhhhhh. Moi je voulais juste parler un peu avec toi T^T.  
- Euh . . . Deidara.  
- . . . hum! Hum . . . (parti dans ses pensé)  
- Deidara ! '_Bon je sais que je vais le regretter mais bon il m'énerve à ne pas me répondre quand je lui parle ça fait trois plombes qu'il est là à se secouer la tête'_ j'ai envi que tu m'embrasse.  
- Hum ! Hum ! '_3 2 1'_ QUOI O.O  
- Non c'était juste pour te faire réagir car thgrhthmtsghr.

Deidara venait de me plaquer contre le mur de faite à se que je sois coincé entre lui et le mur. La main droite du blond qui me sert de colocataire, tenais ma main gauche contre ma tête et la main gauche libre de Deidara, qui n'est pas si libre que ça, elle tenait ma hanche tant dit que mon autre main restait le long de mon corps.*

Je manquais d'air mais sa n'avais pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

Deidara se rapprocha encore plus de moi pour que nos corps soit encore plus prés qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le blondinet avait sa jambe gauche entre les miennes. Après quelque seconde Deidara demanda sensuellement en léchant ma lèvre inférieure l'accès de ma bouche qui lui fut accepté. Et se fut un ballet sauvage et passionné qui débuta, quelques instant après nous nous quittâmes par manque d'oxygène. J'avais les joues légèrement rougis et le souffle court, quand à Deidara il avait le sourire aux lèvres tout en se rapprochant de mon lobe d'oreille et ne pu s'empêcher de le mordiller à sa guise.

- Se soir je vais te faire monter au septième ciel.

Il me mordilla et lécha le lobe de l'oreille se qui me fit lâcher des soupires de bien être. Deidara se releva avec un sourire pervers et satisfait à la fois.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi je ne te laisserais pas faire. '_Enfin de compte j'ai bien fait il embrasse comme un dieu même si je ressens encore cette culpabilité vis-à-vis de Naruto_'  
- Je ne dit pas n'importe quoi, me dit il avec un clin d'œil '_MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas résister' _J'ai bien l'intention de te prendre se soir_ *sourire sadique et pervers_*  
- Maman j'ai peur ! Je vais être obligé de te dire non.  
- T'as pas le chois sinon je te viole ^.^ *_sourire encore plus pervers et surtout plus sadique_*  
- NON JE NE VEUX PAS *_se met à courir et se fait courir après par Deidara_ *  
- TU NE POURAS PAS MECHAPER LONGTEMP VIENS LA SSSSAAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKEEEEE.  
- Ne me touche pas PERVERS.

Malheureusement pour moi de 1) Il me court toujours après, de 2) Sa a sonné donc il y a des étudiants dans les couloirs, enfin beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure quoi, de 3) les filles et quelques mecs se sont mit à nous courir après, ils ont peut-être crus que l'on jouait aux chats et à la souris SAUF QUE L'ON N'EST PLUS EN MATERNELLE BORDEL, et de 4) Ils me rattrapent, que se soit le blond ou les autres.

- MAMAN JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR ECRASÉ PAR DES FOLLES ET DES FOUS SASUKE AU SECOUR T^T.  
- JE TE SIGNALE QUE JE SUIS DANS LA MÊME GALERE QUE TOI DE 1 TU ME COURS APRÈS ET DE 2 ILS ME COURENT APRÈS AUSSI.

Il y avait un petit coin enfin...c'était une pièce super étroite où on pouvait être quatre grand maximum et il ne fallait pas être gros, je pense que sa doit être un placard à balais. On pouvait y accéder juste après le tournant qu'il y a juste devant moi je court dans cette direction toujours suivit de Deidara et des folles furieuses avec des cœurs à la place des yeux qui bave et qui font un bruit de troupeau d'éléphants en gros des escargots mélangés avec des éléphants avec la vitesse d'un humain. Arriver au tournant de la "survie" je l'appelle comme ça car dans se genre de situation sa peut toujours servir, la preuve. Je tourne et entre directement j'attends Deidara le chope au passage.

- Cccccchhhhhhuuuuttttttt! Je te préviens fait nous repéré et c'est moi qui te tue c'est clair !  
- Très, pas envi de mourir de toute façon.  
- Cccchhhhuuuttt

- Me ferais bien un 'ti Sasuke au 4h moi

Vous me direz certainement pourquoi ma t'il dit ça et bien nous étions dans une position très embarrassante, coller l'un sur l'autre les jambes emmêler son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- '_Je vais devoir employer les grand moyen pour qu'il se taise sinon on est mort et je n'ai pas envie de mourir dans un placard à balais à ça non merci je passe mon tour'_

- TU ES hfgrtmrtvndrt

J'avais mes lèvre coller à celle de Deidara, bien sur pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute**, mais contre toute attente Deidara rougissez et s'était empresser de me demander l'accès une nouvelle fois qui lui fut encore une fois accepté et un ballet sensuelle et sauvage commençais mais qui dura moi longtemps que le premier étant à bout de souffle on se séparât, toujours avec cette pointe de culpabilité dans le cœur.

Je sorti de la pièce vu que je n'entendais plus de bruit je regarde à gauche puis à droite 2 ou 3 fois.

- C'est bon ils sont partit . . . PFIOU

Je commence à partir mais Deidara m'attrapas le bras.

- Attend viens la.  
- Quoi?  
- Plus prés.  
- MAIS QUOI ?

**Smack**

- Voila ^.^  
- Tu . . .  
- Bas quoi ?  
- De quel droit tu m'embrasse ENFOIRÉ DE PERVERS, SI JE T'ATTRAPE JE TE TUE, DEGAGE.

Deidara partit en courant mort de rire suivit d'un Sasuke assez énervé.

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :

* moi : Pfioou compliquer à expliquer tout sa ^.^''

** Mais oui bien sur on y croit à fond et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu -.-''

Le blabla de l'auteur et nos amis ^0^ :

N'ange-noire6: YYYAAAATTTTTAAAA J'AI FINIT YYYOOOUUUPPPIIIIII ! Gloups Sasu sa ne va pas ?  
Sasu : Pourquoi je l'embrasse autant de fois ? HEIN?  
N'ange-noire6: Bas . . . euh . . . je . . . voulais juste faire avancer l'histoire.  
Sasu: Mouais.  
Dei: Pourquoi tu me fais passée pour un pervers?  
N'ange-noire6 : Ba peut être par se que tu en es un -.-''  
Dei : Ce n'est même pas vrais d'abeur  
N'ange-noire6 : Mais oui mais oui.  
Naru : Bon moi je suis MORT donc je n'ai rien a dire.  
N'ange-noire6 : Absolument rien.  
Naru: Donc dite se que vous en penser.  
N'ange-noire6: Oui dite le.  
Naru: Et quand j'aurais besoin d'un perroquet qui n'est pas beau je vous ferais signe.  
N'ange-noire6 : Voui c'est ça il vous fera signe.  
Naru/Sasu/Dei : 3 2 1 TOP  
N'ange-noire6 : QUOI C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITE DE PERROQUET PAS BEAU.  
Naru : Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te sens viser d'un seul coup.  
Dei/Sasu: XD  
N'ange-noire6 : Qu'ils sont méchants … Mais qu'ils vont souffrir MOUHAHAHAHA !

Tous : Gloups s'coure les gens T-T

N'ange-noire6 : N'ailler pas peur de me donner votre avis ça compte beaucoup de pouvoir m'améliorer ^.^

Merci à mon sauveur qui me corrige mes chapitres j'ai nommé **Kitsune Yorisu **(aller voir son profil ^.-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :** _La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres vous êtes la/le bienvenu(e) ^.^_

**_Résumé : Que se passerais-t-il si Sasuke finissait seul et qu'une tornade blonde le poursuivait partout dans sa nouvelle vie à la fac ?_**

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marqués d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre VI_

On est rentré à l'internat il était 18h00 je suis partit directement dans ma chambre un peut sur les nerfs du fait que . . .

* * *

**Flash back**

- Attend viens la.  
- Quoi ? -_-  
- Plus prés.  
- MAIS QUOI ?

**Smack**

- Voila ^.^  
- Tu . . .  
- Quoi?  
- De quel droit ENFOIRE, PERVERS, SI JE T'ATTRAPE JE TE TUE, DEGAGE.

* * *

**Fin du flash back**

Je suis donc partit dans la chambre fermer avec ma clé, je sais c'est une réaction très gamine et très peu viril mais je m'en fou, vous me direz aussi "mais pourquoi tu ferme à clé alors qu'il en a une aussi ?" et bien c'est tous simple de 1) j'ai laissé ma clés dans la serrure et de 2) j'ai l'ai mise sur le côté pour éviter que si il essaye de mettre la sienne, la mienne ne tomberas pas donc en résumer il ne peut pas ouvrir la porte. Je commence donc à m'avancer vers mon lit pour mis allonger mais dès que je me suis retourné j'ai croisé se regard bleu saphir qui me manque temps et dire que cette photo est la seul où tu a réussit à me faire sourire.

- Demain c'est notre jour de congés je viendrais te voir mon ange. "_Soupir_"  
- SASUKE OUVRE S'IL TE PLLLLAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTTT.  
- NON DEGAGE VA VOIR AILLEUR SI J'Y SUIS.  
- J'en déduis donc qui tu m'en veux toujours pour tout à l'heure.  
- A TON AVIS ON A FAILLIT CREVER DANS UN PLACARD A BALAI GROS MALIN.

* * *

**Flash back**

- De quel droit ENFOIRE, PERVERS, SI JE T'ATTRAPE JE TE TUE, DEGAGE.  
- Ils sont par là, j'ai entendu SASUKE-KUNNNNN DEIDARA-KUUUNNN KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA.  
- MAMAN VEUT PAS MOURIR DANS UN PLACARD A BALAI  
- Il sont là.

Je suis encerclé par toutes ces filles avec des cœurs dans les yeux et tous ces mecs qui bavent en me déshabillant du regard, un long frisson de dégout se fait sentir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Laissez-moi passer.  
- NON !  
- Dommage, sinon, je ne viens plus et je porte plainte contre chacun d'entre vous, sa serait bête car vous ne verriez plus mon beaux petit fessier.  
- T u n'oseraient pas ?  
- On pari ?

OUF heureusement ils sont tous parties et moi bas je cours, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec ces choses là.

* * *

**Fin du flash back**

- Bon moi j'y go j'ai quelques choses à faire.  
- OUAIS, DEGAGE.

J'entends un claquement de porte, je me lève pour ouvrir celle de notre chambre, oui oui je sais je suis trop gentil, et je me dirige vers mon PC portable pour y mettre de la musique, je prends le premier CD qui vient et . . .

- Tien ça fait longtemps.

Je prends le tous premier cadeau que tu m'as offert un CD qui est de très mauvais goût d'ailleurs mais je le prends partout avec moi je me souviens que côtés vestimentaire sa n'était pas mieux avec ton irrésistible tenu orange. Sa me faisais rigoler intérieurement quand les gens nous voyer toi en couleur flash et moi en sombre le jour et la nuit. Rien que de repenser à ça sa me redonne le sourire j'attrape cette photo pour la serré fort contre moi.

Mais mon sourire se fane vite et quelques instant après se fait remplacer par une perle salée qui viens de salir mon visage puis deux puis trois à ne plus en compter.

- Tu me manque, tu me manque tellement pourquoi tu es partit pourquoi toi et pas moi.

Et pendant 2 heures 7 minutes et 3 secondes* je pleurai non-stop puis je me suis endormie toujours les larmes aux yeux et toujours avec cette photo, la serrant un maximum contre moi, comme si ma vie en dépendais. Quand à Deidara lui est arrivé 2 heures 49 minutes et 6 secondes** après être partit. Il prit la direction de la chambre et ...

- Ha bas enfin tu ne fait plus ton gamin . . .

A ma vu, c'est à dire endormie les larmes qui coulais encore sur mon visage et ma photo dans les bras, il ne parlait plus s'avança juste et me recouvras avec une couverture et me sécha mes larmes, tout en remettant la photo sur ma table de nuit.

_Tu me manque tellement, ton corps me manque, tes caresses me manque, ton sourire me manque, mon esprit et mon corps se vide peu à peu de son énergie je n'ai plus la force de vivre qui aurais cru que cela arriverait, qui aurait cru que cela t'arriverait à toi. Je n'ai pas su te protéger et je regrette tellement si tu savais à quelle point la vision de ton regard sans vie me terrifie toi qui avais un regard si lumineux tu m'a quitté et quand je me repasse cette scène -le jour de ta mort- je me dis que j'aurais du être a ta place je t'AIME . . ._

- NARUTOO criais-je la respiration saccader  
- Sasuke sa va ?  
- Il me manque, j'en peux plus, j'arrive plus à le supporter. Dis-je pleurant encore comme si j'avais 5 ans  
- Chut sa va aller.  
- Pourquoi lui? Et pas moi?  
- On ne choisit pas son destin Sasuke. Aller viens manger quelque chose.  
- Non merci.  
- Tu es sur.  
- Hm!  
- Bien bonne nuit alors.

Deidara partit mais arrivé à quelques centimètres de la sortie . . .

- Deidara !  
- Oui ?  
- Merci.  
- Je t'en pris ^.^ aller dort bien.

* * *

**Le lendemain à 6h00 du matin**

Je me suis réveillé très tôt pour aller _le_ voir. Je commence à partir sur la pointe des pieds, dans une tentative pour ne pas réveillé Deidara, vers la porte d'entrer pour sortir mais . . .

- Et tu compte aller où comme ça sans prévenir ?

Qui échoua lamentablement …

- Et bien je . . . je compter aller _le_ voir.  
- Ho ! Je vois, tu veux que je vienne ?  
- Non je préfère y aller seul.  
- Je comprends passe une bonne journée.  
- Hn !

Je suis donc partit je prend le bus traverse les rues que je connais par cœur jusqu'à chez un fleuriste où je m'arrête pour prendre des fleures -des lys blanche- j'arrive donc devant de grandes grilles noirs qui m'indique que je suis arrivé au cimetière je marche à travers les tombes jusqu'à arriver à celle de mon Naruto où je prend les fleures fanées avec le temps pour les remplacer par les miennes.

- Coucou na-chan sa faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu … Tu me manque toujours autant je suis venu pour me faire pardonner, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi toute ta confiance et ton amour, c'est une horrible sensation, je ne me sens plus digne de ton amour, je ne te méritai même pas avant mais s'il te plait pardonne moi . . .

- Pourquoi devrait-il te pardonner pour si peut ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ?

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :

*très précis oui je sais XD

** toujours aussi précise :p

Le blabla de l'auteur et nos amis ^0^ :

N'ange-noire6: OUAI J'AI FINI MON CHAPITRE YOUPI

Sasu: Euh . . . euh . . . "bug"  
Deidara: Moi je veux savoir, moi je veux savoir.  
N'ange-noire6: Bas toi tu ne seras pas, bas toi tu ne seras pas.  
Dei: QUOI T^T bouhouhouhou méchante  
N'ange-noire6: Nananere fier de l'être  
Naru: Moi je suis mort donc je peux savoir?  
N'ange-noire6: hm OK viens par là "part loin loin loin très loin pour éviter que Dei entende" pchipchipchi . . .  
Naru: Wouha c'est pas vrai il va vraiment se passer ça O.O  
N'ange-noire6: Oui mais pchipchipchi . . .  
Naru: BOUHOUHOUHOU T^T méchante  
N'ange-noire6: Kukukuku merci merci.  
Sasuke "boude"

N'ange-noire6 : Promis sa bouge plus au prochain chapitre mystère, mystère :D

Merci à mon sauveur qui me corrige mes chapitres j'ai nommé **Kitsune Yorisu **(aller voir son profil ^.-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :** _La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres vous êtes la/le bienvenu(e) ^.^_

**_Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Sasuke finissait seul et qu'une tornade blonde le poursuivait partout dans sa nouvelle vie à la fac ?_**

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marqués d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre VII_

CHAPITRE VII

Le noir complet, des fourmis partout dans le corps, une voix qui met familière, une voix paniquée, une nuit sans rêves, la sensation d'être aussi léger que le vent tout ça je le vis depuis le moment où ...

* * *

**_Flash back_**

- Pourquoi devrait-il te pardonner pour si peut ?

- Qu'est-ce que ? Toi tu...tu...ça n'est pas possible O.O ... Pourquoi ? ... C'est impossible tu ne peux pas...

-Et pourtant si. Je suis bien devant toi.

- Euh ... *

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE TU NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE LUI . . . tu es censé être . . .

-SASUKEEEEEE!

Je sombre, je me sens glisser dans les abysses ténébreux.

* * *

**_Fin du flash back_**

J'ouvre un œil pour le refermer aussitôt trop de lumière d'un seul coup. Le soleil m'éblouissait, j'ouvris mes yeux doucement, tous doucement je regarde la pièce pour ensuite me plonger dans un regard bleu saphir avec des pépites de rubis rassurante. Je m'approche et pose mes lèvres sur celle de cet homme, je ne rêve pas c'était bien lui.

- Na . . . Naruto ? Articulais-je, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

- Je suis rentré Sasu-chan.

Alors, c'était bien lui mon amour, ma vie, mon bijoux le plus précieux, était là, devant moi avec un sourire plus que rayonnant. Une larme coule et là je deviens une vraie fontaine sur pattes.

- HO NON SASU CHERI NE PLEURE PAS. Dit-il en pleurant lui aussi

- Je ne pleure pas ET SI TU VEUX QUE J'ARRETE ARRETE AUSSI.

Je lui saute au cou ça fait trop longtemps que je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire lui devant moi dans mes bras je resserre mes bras autour de lui le plus fort possible.

- Sasu chéri, je sais que je t'ai manqué, mais tu m'étouffe peux plus respirer...

- Désoler ^.^

- Enfin tu souris j'aime quand tu souris...non enfaîte, je t'aime tout cour ^.^

- Je t'aime aussi, mais maintenant, je veux des explications. è.é

- Normale ...Alors, attend que je trouve mes mots ... hummmm ...

- NARUTO ...

- Ok Ok . . . C'est une longue histoire qui date de plus de 400 ans, je suis né dans un manoir ; non un château serait plus approprier pas très loin du cimetière _-oui ça fait clicher mais bon-_ où je suis censé reposer en paix bref, je viens d'une famille très respectée de notre...espèce si on peut dire ça comme ça, étant le seul héritier de cette génération mes parents ont décidé, ce que je peux comprendre, de me préparer à monter sur le ''trône'', ne me coupe pas s'il te plait.  
« Mes parents ont eu beaucoup de mal à prendre cette décision, donc quand j'ai eu 18 ans ils m'ont dit que je devrai passer un test. Ils m'ont donc ''transformer'' en vampire confirmé, car oui c'est ce que je suis et ils m'ont dit je cite : "mon fils le jour où tu trouveras l'amour, ce jour-là tu devras passer le test pour monter sur le trône et marcher sur le chemin de tes ancêtres. Le jour où cela arrivera n'oublie pas que nous serons là, se sera difficile mais, pas impossible". Au début je n'ai pas compris ça n'est que 400 ans plus tard quand je t'ai rencontré et que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et que l'année de mon test me paraîtrais une éternité.

- Et... Quel était ce test ?

- Ce test était pour mettre à l'épreuve notre amour l'un comme l'autre, je ne devais ni te voir ni te toucher mes parents ont donc décidé de dissimuler ma mort pour que se soit plus facile enfin c'est ce qu'il disait.  
Laisse-moi t'expliquer, mon père est vampire de sang pur, jusque là ça va, ses parents étaient tous les deux des vampires confirmés donc pas de test vu qu'ils savaient déjà la condition de l'un comme de l'autre. Quant à ma mère c'était une humaine tout comme toi, elle a dû passer ce test avec mon père elle aussi, afin de pouvoir monter sur le trône mon père avait le devoir de passer se test, après un an de séparation ils se sont retrouvés et ma mère a fait sa cérémonie "d'éternité" pour pouvoir être vampire à son tour. Dit-il en tentent de reprendre son souffle.  
« Cette cérémonie permet aux humains de devenir immortel à condition qu'ils soient bien amoureux du vampire qui l'aient transforme bien-sur, sinon ils meurent que ce soit l'humain comme le vampire. Voilà maintenant que tu sais tout je peux partir tranquille FIOU.

Il se leva, me tournant le dos pour partir.

- Ha tu repars ?

- J'ai bien vu que je t'ai fait peur qui voudrait d'un vampire ? Tu sais beaucoup de gens qui étaient comme ils disaient amoureux se sont défilés en apprenant cette histoire et après on a dû leur effacer tous souvenirs que ce soit du vampire comme de notre existence.

- Et tu me prends pour l'un d'eux ? TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER PARTIR APRÉS TOUS CE QUE J'AI VECU SANS TOI ? APRÉS AVOIR PLEURÉ DES JOURNÉES ENTIERE POUR QUE TU REVIENNES ? Aboyai-je les larmes aux yeux ... Tu crois vraiment que je suis comme ça ?

- Alors, tu... Tu acceptes de vivre dans le monde d'un vampire tel que moi.

- Plus maintenant.

- Tu vois je le savais.

Je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse.

- Mais bien-sûr que je viens avec toi imbécile je t'aime et puis au moins je n'aurais pas passée le test pour rien.

- Je t'aime mon petit Sasuke.

- Petit ? D'où je suis petit on fait quasi la même taille.

- Je parlai en âge... Je te signale que j'ai 401 ans -_-"

- Tu es si vieux que ça. Dis-je étonné.

- Merci du compliment.

Je me rapproche de son oreille . . .

- En tout cas pour quelqu'un qui a 401 ans tu es très bien conservé.

- Merci mais c'est normal, je garderais toujours cette apparence maintenant, jamais je deviendrai comme Jiraya.

- Jiraya c'est qui ?

- Tu le connaitras bientôt et si on y aller ?

- Mais et mon frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Une surprise t'attend ^.^

- Très bien alors on commence le déménagement quand ?

- Tous d'abord on va dissimuler une mort pour toi aussi, plus de vie dans ce monde tu écris une lettre en disant que tu en as marre de la vie ou un truc dans ce genre et pouf tu meurs, un suicide tout est préparé, une illusion de toi sera prête pour ce soir tout comme moi.

- Tu étais une illusion ?

- Bas oui.

- Ok je mis met.

- Moi je range tes affaires et fait en sorte que ce soit crédible.

- T'inquiète il n'y aura pas plus crédible comme lettre d'adieux.

Je prends donc une feuille et un crayon et commence à écrire toutes les souffrances que j'ai eues cette année sans lui, mon ange à moi.

- VOILÀ.

- Déjà tu étais inspiré dit moi.

- Ouaip

- Bon tu me montres.

- Euh / je suis obligé de te le montrer ?

- OUI t'es toujours aussi mignon que dans mes souvenirs quand tu rougis ^.^

- TAIT TOI ET LIS AU LIEU DE DIRE DES BÉTISES.

- Tu vois quand tu fais un effort.

- j'ai la vague impression de mettre fait rouler comme un bleu là.

- ALORS VOYONS VOIR

_" Adieux,_

_Je voulais dire adieux à tous ceux qui on essayait malgré mon caractère de me réconforter.  
Je voulais dire adieux à cette vie qui n'est plus rien sans lui.  
Je voulais dire adieux à ma famille enfin ce qu'il en reste.  
Je voulais dire adieux à tout ce qui met précieux même si je l'ai déjà perdu.  
Je voulais dire merci à mes parents de m'avoir créé (façons de parler).  
Je voulais dire merci à mes amis qui m'ont quitté.  
Sans "lui" je ne suis plus rien.  
Sans "lui" je ne suis qu'un corps sans cœur et sans âme.  
Mon sourire et ma joie de vivre sont partit avec lui dans l'au-delà.  
Il m'a prit mon cœur et me l'a brisé.  
Je vais le rejoindre là où il repose en paix, mais je voudrais dire ses mots que j'ai prononcés ce jour que je déteste tant une dernière fois._

_Naruto je ne te dis pas adieu, ni au revoir mais, je te dis à bientôt toi qui à était ma plus grande joie de vivre toi avec ce magnifique sourire, je te rejoindrais là où est maintenant ta place quand l'heure sera venue pour moi de quitter ce monde nous nous retrouverons pour vivre l'amour que nous avons vécu. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours repose en paix._

_Sasuke"_

- Naruto? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu as vraiment dit ses mots à mes fausses funérailles ?

- Bas / oui pourquoi ?

- C'est trop beaux tu sais que je t'aime toi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteure :

*moi : bug S.O.S, S.O.S court-circuit dans le cerveau de Sasuke

Le blabla de l'auteur et nos amis ^0^ :

-N'ange-noire6 : OUAIS, J'AI RÉUSSIS JE SUIS LA MEUILLEURE (moi qui danse la macaréna XD)  
-Sasuke: Tu a de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.  
-N'ange-noire6 : Tu aurais pus êtres de mauvaise humeur saurais était pareille -_-"  
-Naruto qui saute dans mes bras : JE T'AIME SUIS ENFIN AVEC MON SASU CHÉRIS ^.^  
-N'ange-noire6 : Moi aussi je t'aime ... *Voie le regard noir de Sasuke* enfin de loin et en tant que personnage clé de mon histoire bien sur.

- Sasuke : Oui bien sur *.*


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :**_ La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LÀ ! SI VOUS ÊTES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres vous êtes la ou le bienvenu(e) ^.^_

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marquer d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre VIII_

Nous finissons donc de ranger tous ce qu'il y avait à ranger c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose car apparemment notre chambre* est déjà prête.

- Dis mon cœur tu es sûr de toi tu sais que...

- Que quoi ?  
- J'ai comme qui dirait oublié un léger mais, alors, tous léger petit mini détail ^.^  
- Est quel est ce petit détail dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ?  
- Bas tu sais...mon monde, il n'est pas dans ce monde-ci...  
- Euh … Explication s'te plait parce que là moi je n'y comprends plus rien.  
- Et bien mon monde et celui-ci sont parallèle moi, étant vampire je peux passer d'un monde à l'autre sans problème mais, toi une fois passé de l'autre coté... Tu ne pourras plus faire marche-arrière jusqu'à ta cérémonie donc je te demande et tu es sûr de toi ? Car tous sa ça veut dire plus d'amis, plus de lycée, plus de familles etc.  
- Bien, maintenant que tu le dis...  
- Tu ne veux pas de moi ?  
- Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime tu es là je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rêver de mieux.  
- MON COEUR I LOVE YOU BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP. Me cria-t-il en me sautant dessus.  
- Moi aussi … Moi aussi  
- Bref … Allons y let's go c'est parti les amis, nous allons les trouver je sais qu'on peut y arriver** …

Mon dieu, il chante terriblement … Mal et danse pitoyablement mais bon je l'aime comme ça mon Naruto.

- Idiot arrête de chanter et de danser. J'te jure.  
- Ne me traite pas d'idiot, idiot toi-même pffeu. Je le vois tourner la tête et gonfler ses joues signe qu'il boude.  
- Tu me boudes mon petit ange à moi que j'aime de tout mon être et de toute ma vie ?  
- Y a pas de "mon petit ange à moi que j'aime de tout mon être et de toute ma vie" qui tienne.

Je m'approche de ce corps que je désire temps et je mets mes mains sur ses hanches. J'y découvre un joli petit tatouage avec un renard à neuf queues rouge sang -très mignon d'ailleurs-, avec l'une de mes mains je lui tourne la tête et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, je lui demande l'accès avec un petit coup de langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il entrouvre la bouche, je me mets à la recherche de sa semblable pour ensuite jouer avec quelques instants plus tard on se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle.

- Tu es sûr que mon petit ange à moi que j'aime de tout mon être et de toute ma vie ne tient pas.  
- BON OK T'A GAGNÉ JE NE BOUDE PLUS.  
- YOUPI, comment je suis trop fort !  
- Mon cœur on va devoir y aller.  
- Ok

Nous prenons donc les deux cartons qui comporte mes affaires et nous partons, je me retourne pour voir une dernière fois ma chambre ou toutes mes émotions son encrée je l'aime cette chambre malgré tous. Naruto qui est déjà à l'autre bout de la demeure et qui gueule comme pas possible ça me désespère mais, je me sens revivre grâce à ce visage et à cette voix même si son volume est beaucoup trop élevée pour mes pauvres oreilles.

- MON COEUR MAGNE TES FESSES SINON JE TE JURE QUE QUAND ON N'ARRIVE TU AURAS TELLEMENT MAL AUX FESSES QUE TU POURRAS PLUS T'ASSOIRE.  
- Je suis derrière toi, pas la peine de gueuler et laisse mes fesses en dehors de ça tu les auras le moment voulut.  
- Et si je les veux tout de suite ? Me demanda-t-il de son air félin et de sa démarche sensuelle  
- Tu me demandes de me dépêcher et tu veux ensuite me prendre IDIOT MAGNE TON CUL ET AVANCE AVANT QUE JE ME FACHE.  
- De toute façon tu es déjà fâché alors...  
- NARUTTTOOOO.  
- Ok me dépêche.

Nous arrivons devant une limousine avec un chauffeur que je vois descendre . . .

- DITE MOI QUE JE RÊVE TOI TU...TU...  
- Tiens, Sasuke ça faisait longtemps.  
- Mon ange, tu m'expliques et tous de suite.  
- Bas disons qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Itachi te surveille pendant que tu étais en internat alors comme j'ai toute confiance en Deidara qu'il est l'un de mes amis proches je lui ai demandé d'aller dans ton lycée et de faire en sorte d'être dans ta chambre et d'être ton ami.  
- Mais disons que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu...  
- Je suis complètement largué mais bon bref, pas grave on n'y va.  
- VVOOUUII

Nous montons dans la voiture et Deidara nous conduit devant une forêt chaotique presque tout était brûlé en cendre tout sauf deux grands arbres, deux chênes d'aux moins 100 ans, ils faisaient office d'entrer.

- Je reviens reste là.

Il part dehors et se place devant les arbres qui sont assez imposant faisons des gestes avec ses mains dont je ne vois aucune utilité.

- Les gestes que tu vois sont faits pour pouvoir faire apparaitre le portail, il t'a certainement parlé de notre monde ?  
- Oui un peu, j'ai eu un résumer rapide on va dire, donc si je comprends bien tu es un vampire toi aussi.  
- Exact.

- De naissance ?

- Nan on m'a transformait en fait il y a de sa 20 ans maintenant j'en avais 18 du coup je garde ce corps de rêve et cette magnifique bouille à vie haaa, soupire-t-il rêveur.

Naruto revient vers nous et remonte dans la voiture.

- Ne t'inquiète pas le monde que tu vas voir et le même que le tien sauf qu'il y a que des vampires donc si tu vois un vampire qui te regarde bizarrement, c'est normal.  
- Ok...

Je suis nerveux a l'idée de connaitre ses parents ses amis et son monde tout court d'ailleurs. T^T J'ai un ti peu peur quand même. Je sursaute et sens une main se glisser dans la mienne je devine tous de suite que Naruto s'inquiète, je tourne ma tête vers lui et lui sourit pour lui dire que tout va bien mais, il sert encore plus ma main.

- Sasuke je sais ressentir les sentiments et les émotions d'une personne.  
- Je suis désolé mais, a l'idée de connaitre les personnes qui te sont chers et que tu vois tous les jours et qui sont qui-plus-est des vampires me rend nerveux.  
- C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

Deidara fonce alors dans cette forêt, ou dû moins ce qu'il en reste et après être passé entre ses deux chênes nous atterrissons directement devant un grand château magnifique.

- Nous voilà arrivé.

Nous sortons de la voiture pour ensuite aller devant une grande porte, avec un loup -criant à la lune- sculpter directement sûr cette porte, que Naruto ouvre sans aucunes difficultés.

- MON SASU D'AMOUR COMMENT JE SUIS TROP CONTENT QUE TU ES ACCEPTÉ DE VENIR J'AI CRU QUE TU N'ALLER PAS ACCEPTER PENDANT UN PETIT MOMENT TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE.  
- Ita . . . Itachi ? MAIS QU'EST-QUE TU FOUS LÀ ? Narutoooo tu m'expliques.  
- Je t'avais dit que tu serais surpris comment dire tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre quand Deidara va arriver.  
- Qu'es ce que Deidara vient faire là ?

Deidara rentre alors dans la maison à son tour et là...

- MON AMOURE TU M'AS MANQUÉ.  
- Mon petit itachou d'amour tu m'as manqué aussi, il l'embrassa sur tout le visage. Bon, moi j'ai besoin de me recharger si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Vi je vois tout à fait on y va de suite moi aussi suit en manque depuis le temps au faite Sasu, ne t'inquiète il avait mon accord pour t'embrasser et te séduire si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, me dit-il en souriant, aller hop à la chambre.  
- '_bouche grande ouverte'_  
- Ferme la bouche, sinon tu vas gober des mouches.  
- Désoler.  
- Pas grave, bon mes parents doivent nous attendre avec impatience en plus c'est l'heure de diner donc tu verras tous le monde en même temps ce qui m'évitera de courir après pour te les présenter.  
- Naruto...vous enfin tu...euh.  
- Personne ne va te manger t'inquiète ils ont leur partenaire s'ils veulent une gourmandise de ce genre sinon nous ne buvons du sang quand cas d'urgence pour nous soigner par exemple.  
- Donc vous mangez comme tout le monde ?  
- Oui.  
- Ouf.  
- On prendra tes affaires plus tard aller on va manger j'ai faim moi.  
- Ok

Nous partons à travers des couloirs de toutes sortes et très sombre, nous arrivons devant une porte imposante, tout aussi grande que celle de l'entrée, que Naruto ouvre, la lumière traverse la porte et m'éblouit tellement y a de lumière d'un coup, tout le monde se tourne vers nous et souris de toutes leurs canines pointue '_veux partir maman au secours'_* ...

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :

*bas oui ils ne vont pas faire chambre à part XD

**Et oui mes chers ami(e)s c'est bien la chanson de Dora mon petit frère de 3 ans l'aime bien à mon plus grand désespoir T-T

* En même temps on ne peut pas y en vouloir le pauvre XD

Le blabla de l'auteur et de nos amis ^0^

N'ange-noire6: YOUPI J'AI FINIT.  
Sasuke: è.é NON MAIS C'EST QUOI SE BORDEL YA MÊME PAS UN LEMON DANS LE COIN.  
N'ange-noire6: T'inquiète pas mon chou il y en a un de prévu pour le prochain chapitre.  
Naruto qui prend sasu dans ses bras: Nah moi pas touche pas ton chéri le mien non mais.  
Sasuke: Bon pourquoi tu étais en retard cette fois?  
N'ange-noire6: Alors, flemme j'ai chopé la chika attitude, plus mes devoirs, ma chérie enfin bref plein de choses :D  
Naruto: Rien que ça?  
N'ange-noire6: voui  
Kyubi: D'où tu as vu que j'étais mignon toi ?  
N'ange-noire6: HA NON PAS TOI TU NE VAS PAS T'Y METTRE A ETRE MECHANT AVEC MOI hein mon pervers adoré que je vais récompenser par un beau lemon dans le prochain chapitre.  
Kyubi: TE PARDONNE *bave* Lemon, Lemon, Lemon . . .  
N'ange-noire6 : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour faire plaisir à tout le monde XD bon bas voilà alors vous en penser quoi ?

Merci à mon sauveur qui me corrige mes chapitres j'ai nommé **Kitsune Yorisu **(aller voir son profil ^.-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :**_ La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LÀ ! SI VOUS ÊTES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres vous êtes la ou le bienvenu(e) ^.^_

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marquer d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre IX_

Nous partons à travers des couloirs de toutes sortes et très sombre, nous arrivons devant une porte imposante, tout aussi grande que celle de l'entrée, que Naruto ouvre, la lumière traverse la porte et m'éblouit tellement il y a de lumière d'un coup. Tout le monde se tourne vers nous et souris de toutes leurs canines pointue ... J'AI PEUR MAMAN SAUVE MOI ST'PLAIT* ils sont comment dire ... ILS ONT TOUS LES CROS RESORTIT je ressers la main de Naruto que j'avais pris un peu plus tôt et là JE RÊVE OU IL SE FOU DE MA GUEULE.

- Naruto.  
- Oui mon petit AIEEEUUUHHH

Je viens de lui foutre un coup de point derrière la tête. Tout le monde me regarde étonnés.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.  
- PAPA CA FAIT MAL, DIT QUELQUE CHOSEUH.  
- Tu la cherché, je t'en pris Sasuke viens à côtés de moi ET TOI NARUTO TU VAS À TA PLACE.

Je vais donc là où le père de Naruto m'a demandé d'aller c'est-à-dire à côté de lui, j'ai peur moi, oui, je sais ça n'est pas digne de moi mais, même les plus courageux aurait peur. Je regarde Naruto qui me fait un 'ti clin d'œil, ça me rassure mais, pas totalement, voir pas du tout. Je m'assois quand même en ne montrant rien de ce que je ressens -sur mon visage-.

- Alors Sasuke que veux-tu manger ou veux-tu que l'on te mange ? **

- …  
- Sasuke?  
- Mais, qu'est-ce qui ma pris de venir ici, ils veulent me bouffer*. Murmurais-je la tête entre mes mains  
- Tu veux aller dans notre chambre et que je demande que l'on nous apporte un repas ?  
- Non c'est bon, euh vous avez des ramen ?  
- Bien sur que l'on a ça.  
- C'est le plat préféré de Naruto.  
- Je sais.  
- Bon que je te présente tout le monde, comme ça c'est fait, je commence par ceux qui sont a coté de toi: Nous avons le couple Hinata/Shino, Gaara/Pein, Sakura que tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier et que tu connais déjà ainsi que Lee, Ino/Kankuro, Temari/Shikamaru, Neji/Kakashi, sans oublier mes parent donc mon père Minato et ma mère Kushina, il y a aussi Tsunade et Jiraya mais ils ne sont pas là, Deidara et Itachi mais, tu les connais déjà.**

- En parlant d'eux ils sont où ? Demanda Minato à son fils.  
- Dans leur chambre entrain de se « recharger ».  
- Encore de vrais lapin, bref Sasuke tu passeras le test et ta cérémonie aura lieu dans trois jours, je sais que c'est rapide mais bon, c'est le délai.  
- Le test ?  
- Naruto ne t'en n'a pas parlé ?  
- Non, je crois qu'il a oublié ce léger détail.  
- Oups ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Bon je t'en parlerai ce soir ok ?  
- Ya plutôt intérêt.  
- À MON AVIS C'EST SASUKE LE SEME ET NOTRE FILS LE UKE MAIS, CHUT IL NE FAUT PAS LE DIRE. Chuchota, ou plutôt cria, mon future beau-père  
- Mon chéri, tout le monde ta entendu.  
- Je sais, c'était juste pour les mettre encore plus mal a l'aise.  
- Arrête tes gaminerie veux-tu.  
- Oui mon 'ti cœur.

Nous mangeons donc dans les fous-rire, les disputes entre Minato et Naruto et les conneries de Shino* qui ce fait engueuler par Hinata, Shikamaru dort et ce fait taper dessus par Temari et Neji embrasse Kakashi qui sont ensuite parties dans leur chambre en disant qu'ils avaient un petit problème, Itachi et Deidara nous on rejoint à table en disant que se recharger sa creusé. C'est bien l'une des première fois que je rigole autant, non en faite c'est la première fois que je rigole, je me sens tellement bien ici mais, quelque chose me tracasse, je me demande c'est quoi se test dont ma parler Minato et pourquoi Sakura ma dit qu'elle aimait Deidara alors quelle est avec Lee ? Bonne question. Tien je vais foutre un peu la merde moi.

- Dis-moi Sakura, j'aurais une question.  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi lorsque tu étais dans mon monde tu courais après Deidara alors que tu es avec lee ?  
- Eh bien je faisais comme tous le monde pour que sa fasse plus vrais.  
- Tu mens.  
- QUOI? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DIRE CA.  
- CA SUFFIT SAKURA tu te calme tous de suite tu sais à qui tu parle la ? Et je te rappelle que je peux lire non seulement dans les pensés mais en plus, je connais tes sentiments et tes émotions.  
- Je vous présente toute mes excuses Naruto-sama.  
- Je préfère ça. Maintenant c'est vrai que j'attends une explication, mais, nous en reparlerons plus tard.  
- _Il sait lire dans les pensé ?_  
- Oui, tous comme je viens de le faire.  
- A ouais alors, a quoi je pense là (_Naruto me prenant sauvagement dans la salle de bain. . . MERDE NON C'EST PAS CA_) trop tard.  
- Tu pense vraiment ça hum ça peut se réaliser ce soir si tu veux

Naruto se lève me prend sur son épaule, genre sac à patate, et commence à partir.

- JE NE VOULAIS PAS PENSER A CA, au secours.  
- Trop tard.

* * *

**Dans la chambre de Naruto/Sasuke**

- Euh mon ange tu peux me poser s'te plait sinon, je vais vomir mes ramen je le sens.  
- Oups désoler.  
- Pas grave, maintenant j'aimerais que tu me dises en quoi consiste le test.  
- Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne sauvagement dans la salle de bain?  
- Je suis sérieux.  
- OK OK, ce test consiste à se battre.  
- Jusque là ça va.  
- La suite ne va pas te plaire, tu vas devoir rentrer dans l'arène, si on peut dire ça comme ça, et tu auras l'un d'entre nous pour "ennemis", tu vas devoir tout faire pour rester en vie tout en me protégeant pendant 12 heures non-stop.  
- En gros, non seulement il faut que je me protège mais, il faut que je te protège aussi pendant 12 heures.  
- En gros oui mais, en plus je n'aurais pas le droit ou plutôt je ne pourrais pas t'aider car, je serais plongé par mon père dans un petit coma.  
- Et pourquoi passons nous ce test.  
- Pour voir jusqu'où tu es prêt a allé pour notre amour et ta volonté de rester en vie.  
- Et la cérémonie comment sa se passe ?  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire je s'aurais en quoi elle consiste seulement 20 minutes avant celle-ci.  
- Génial, soupirais je.  
- Maintenant je peux te prendre sauvagement dans la salle de bain ?  
- Pas besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain pour ça.  
- Ne me provoque pas ou je ne pourrais plus me retenir.  
- Qui te demande de te retenir ?

* * *

**POV Narratateur**

Naruto poussa Sasuke sur le lit et se mit a califourchon sur lui, il commença a enlever sa chemise noire en soie, qu' il déboutonna doucement trop doucement pour Sasuke qui grogna d'impatience mais, se laissa tout de même faire. Naruto avez fermé les yeux, profitant un maximum du goût et de la sensation si particulière que le corps de Sasuke lui provoqué, il embrassa chaque partit que sa bouche rencontrée, commencent par la bouche qu'il explora avec gourmandise pour descendre doucement vers son torse avant de jouer avec ses boutons de chaire dressé. Pour cause, le plaisir que lui procuré Naruto, en les suçotant, en les mordant et léchant, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper des petits soupires de bien être. Naruto enleva la boucle de ceinture de sa victime et lâcha enfin son torse pour descendre plus bas beaucoup plus bas arrivant à son boxer. Naruto leva sa tête avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Je ne te laisse pas si indifférent que ça enfin-de-compte.  
- Qui t'as dis que tu me laissé indifférent ?

Sur cette phrase Naruto enleva le boxer de Sasuke et lécha sa verge dans toute sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche sans vraiment que Sasuke si attende, le brun lâcha un gémissement qui amusa fortement Naruto et qui s'appliqua à faire reproduire ce son si merveilleux à son oreille, le blond faisait des mouvements de va et vien lent trop lent pour Sasuke qui ne tarda pas à le faire remarqué.

- Plus … Naru … Plus …  
- Plus ? Sois plus claire voyons je ne comprends pas sinon. Dit il tout en continuant ses mouvement à l'aide de sa main  
-Va . . . plus . . . vite s'il te . . . HA . . .

Naruto venait d'accélérer le rythme quelques instant après, Sasuke se déversa dans la bouche de Naruto qui avala le tout.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Naruto pressé de continuer dans sa lancé se lécha deux doigts, se qui fit rougir Sasuke. La blond caressa et embrassa Sasuke pour le détendre avant d'insérer un premier doigt qui ne fit pas réagir le ténébreux, puis au deuxième doigt Sasuke se contracta à cause de cette présence, Naruto prit son sexe qui était a nouveau tendu et fit des mouvements de va et vien lent, quand il vit que Sasuke c'était détendu il bougea ses doigts dans des mouvements de ciseaux.

-_Vas-y_  
- tu es sûr.  
-Huuuum …

Naruto enleva ses doigts sous des gémissements de frustration mais, les remplaça bien vite par quelque chose de bien plus volumineux d'un coup sec.

- HHHAAAAAAaaaaaa . . . vas doucement . . .

- Tu ne m'avais pas dis sauvagement ?

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre perdu dans les limbes du plaisir ses réponses ne fur que gémissement, Naruto alla de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond et quand il sentit que la jouissance était proche il prit le sexe de Sasuke pour faire les mêmes mouvements qu'il faisait dans l'intimité de son amour. Après quelques instants il jouit dans Sasuke et lui entre leur deux corps en sueur. Naruto se retira et prit Sasuke qui c'était endormit, l'emmenant dans la salle de bain pour le laver rapidement exténué lui aussi, après que cela fût fait, il l'allongea sur le lit et viens prendre son ange dans ses bras, il s'endormit dans cette position.

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :

* Perso moi aussi je flipperais XD

** Moi veux bien me faire manger s'il vous plais :D

* Vous allez rire mais a ce moment là j'ai eu le passage «elle essaye de m'bouffer » de pumba dans roi lion 1 -.-

** Bon j'ai essayé et je dis bien essayé que ce soit des couples à peu prés originaux

* Oui je sais vous allez me dire « Shino dire des conneries tu te fou de notre gueule ? » bah nan, juste envie de lui donner un caractère sympa et rigolo à notre Shino nan mais ho.

Le blabla de l'auteur et de nos amis ^0^

N'ange-noire6 : youpi j'ai finis (chante et fait la dance de la joie et la . . .) il pleut ? -_-"  
Kyubi: Il est ou le sang ?  
N'ange-noire6 : Bah enfaite je vais le mettre dans le prochain chapitre, déjà, il y a le lemon c'est déjà bien non ?  
Kyubi : Mouai déçus.  
N'ange-noire6 : Promit dans le prochain je mets du sang enfin, c'est tout léger pas un massacre hein, j'y ferais juste un peu allusion, et un léger lemon si tout va bien.  
Kyubi: Vrais ?  
N'ange-noire6 : Voui.  
Sasuke : je suis choqué. O.O

N'ange-noire6: Bas quoi ce n'est pas la premières fois que tu es UKE.  
Sasuke: pppfff moi je retourne dans ma chambre ou il y a un beau uke blond qui m'attend.  
N'ange-noire6/Kyubi: On peut venir ?  
Sasuke: Non !  
N'ange-noire6/Kyubi qui lève les mains vers le ciel : NON ! POURQUOI NOUS ! MONDE CRUEL POURQUOI NOUS PRIVER DE CA.  
Kyubi: Sasuke est partit T^T  
N'ange-noire6 qui regarde Kyubi: On les espionne ?  
Kyubi: Ouais, bon une tite review pour la suite et pour s'avoir si on ne c'est pas fait prendre.  
N'ange-noire6 avec une big bosse sur la tête : Trop tard il ma balancer de mon échelle je suis tombé sur le cul et me suis prit mon échelle sur la tête.

Merci à mon sauveur qui me corrige mes chapitres j'ai nommé **Kitsune Yorisu **(aller voir son profil ^.-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :**_ La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LÀ ! SI VOUS ÊTES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres vous êtes la ou le bienvenu(e) ^.^_

_**Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marquer d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^**_

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre X_

- _un torse chaud et douiller, . . . UN TORSE ? MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE . . ._ Sasuke, se recula brusquement pour se relever mais une douleur aux reins le fit tomber, aïeuh  
- hum quisispasse ? Sasu t'es ou ?

Sasuke les bras croisé et les jambes écartées ne répondit rien. Naruto se mit en tailleur, pour se mettre a la recherche de Sasuke, et quand il le trouva par terre il ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler doucement.

- Bas Sasu qu'est-ce-que tu fous par terre ? Dis Naruto en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.  
- J'essayai ton plancher il est confortable je dois dire.  
- Ha bon tu trouve ?  
- Oui je t'assure, A TON AVIS SI JE SUIS PAR TERRE C'EST QUE JE SUIS TOMBÉ.  
- Bas relève toi voyons.  
- Peux pas …  
- Ba pourquoi?  
- J'ai mal au bas du dos  
- C'est normale... après hier soir, répondis le blond en rigolant fortement.  
- C'est la dernière fois que tu me prends si tu continu de rire, je te préviens  
- HA non pas ça.  
- Tu vas devoir faire ceinture mon pauvre.

Naruto se leva et s'approcha de Sasuke.

- Non, Naruto recule ne m'approche pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Et pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Tu humphu

Pendant que Naruto embrasser Sasuke il en profita pour le portait comme une princesse.

- NARUTO REPOSE MOI DE SUITE.  
- Non!  
- NARUTOOOO! REPOSE-MOI !

* * *

_**POV Sasuke**_

Je me débats comme je peux mais, c'est qu'il est têtu en plus.

- Naruto s'il te plait tu me fais mal en plus.

Je le voie s'arrêter net

- Mais enfin, mon petit canard en sucre il faut bien que tu prennes une douche.  
- Comment tu m'as appelé là ?  
- Bas quoi tu n'aimes pas ?  
- Tu plaisantes là j'espère ?  
- Bas non, mon petit canard laqué.

NON MAIS DITE MOI QUE JE RÊVE C'EST QUOI C'EST SURNOM A LA CON ET DEPUIS QUAND JE SUIS UN CANARD ? JE VAIS LE BUTER, ha ! Quoi que j'en ai encore besoin on fera ça plus tard.

- Et pourquoi le canard d'abord ?  
- Euh . . . Tu veux vraiment que je réponde ?  
- OUI !  
- Ta coiffure.  
- Bas quoi ma coiffure ?  
- Sa ressemble a . . . un cul de canard.

IL PLAISANTE LÀ J'ESPÈRE, IL EST ENTRAIN DE ME COMPARER A UN CUL DE CANARD.

- Naruto ?  
- Oui mon petit . . . AIEEEUUUUHHHH.

Je viens de lui foutre un coup de point derrière son petit crâne de piaffe ce qui ma valu la chance de re-tester son sol, dieu qu'il est confortable se sol …

- Ne continu surtout pas cette phrase si tu veux rester en vie et aide moi à me relever s'te plait.  
-Tu ma fait maleuh.  
- La prochaine fois ne me compare pas à un cul de canard.  
- Mais, je trouve ça mignon moi.  
- NA RU TOOOOO !  
- Euh oui mon petit canari d'amour ?  
- Y a un forgeron pas loin ou pas?  
- Euh . . . a 5 minutes d'ici pourquoi?  
- Ha non pour rien juste pour lui faire une commande pour une ceinture de chasteté, même si je ne suis plus vierge, super sophistiquer.  
- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je ne pourrais plus te prendre, SASU T'ES UN MECHANT BONHOMME.  
- Ne me fait pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Allé arrête de faire du boudin et viens prendre une douche avec moi, dis je en sous-entendant qu'il pourrait y avoir plus qu'une douche.  
- TE PARDONNE ^.^

* * *

_**Dans la douche **_

_**POV narrateur de retour parmi nous.**_

Sasuke rentra dans la baignoire, déjà pleine, et Naruto le suivit de prés, de très prés même, peut être trop d'ailleurs car, il se prit un coup de coude à la lèvre, au moment ou Sasuke se retourna, se qui le fit saigné de la lèvre inférieur.

- Excuse moi mon ange je n'ai pas fait attention pardon, pardon.  
- Ce n'est pas grave pleure pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Sasuke s'assit sur les jambes de Naruto de façon à être face à lui et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Trop sur le choc, le blond, ne répondit pas mais, après quelques secondes, il se mit à faire plus que l'embrasser sa main se mit sur les fesses de Sasuke qui hoqueta de surprise et repoussa doucement Naruto pour l'allonger.

- Sasuke?  
- Chut tait toi et apprécie.

Une fois cette phrase prononcée Sasuke embrassa son blond et descendit sa main faisant de lent trop lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur la verge gorgé de plaisir de son amour qui grogné d'impatience.

- Sasuke tu veux me faire mourir de frustration ou quoi ?  
- Hum non juste de plaisir mon petit vampire et maintenant apprécie et je t'en pris ouvre la bouche seulement pour hurler, crier ou gémir ton plaisir reçu.

En disant s'est mots Sasuke accéléra ses mouvements et Naruto hocha seulement la tête. Sasuke qui sentit que son vampire allé venir embrassa le cou, l'épaule, le torse, le ventre, l'intérieur des cuisses pour ensuite engloutir le membre de son bien aimé qui gémissait de plus en plus.

- Sasu … hum oh oui … je vais venir hummmm

Et il jouit dans la délicieuse bouche de son ténébreux qui avala le tout goulument. Le brun, reprit le membre dans sa main et lui refit des mouvements de va et viens, une fois le membre à nouveau au garde à vous, Sasuke se plaça au dessus de celui-ci et s'empala fortement tout en touchant se point si sensible qui le fit crier de plaisir tout autant que Naruto qui n'en revenez pas de l'audace de son amant. Après quelques instant pour que les deux hommes s'habituent à la présence et à l'étroitesse, le brun se mit en mouvement, la pièce d'eau n'était plus que gémissements, cries et bruit des gouttes d'eau.

- Sasuke … je vais hhuuummm, non de dieu ce que tu es étroit …

- Je vais … venir aussi … HHAAAaaaa !

Sasuke se retira doucement et se coucha sur Naruto qui le prit dans ses bras musclé, se lava lui et son amant, il le sécha et mis Sasuke au lit pour le rejoindre deux secondes plus-tard.

* * *

**Quelques heures après.**

TOC TOC TOC

Naruto émergea en entendent se bruit insupportable qu'était la porte, il recouvrit Sasuke et lui aussi par la même occasion, du drap qui se trouvé à leurs pieds, Naruto s'assit sur le lit sans réveiller son ange qui dormait a point fermer

- hum m'oui!

La porte s'ouvrit pour tomber sur un homme aux cheveux gris, mais qui malgré tout était jeune*

- Ha, bonjour Kakashi.  
- Bonjour Naruto-sama votre père m'envoie vous cherchez vous et Sasuke-sama pour le test.  
- Déjà, très bien je le réveille et on vient dans une petite demi-heure.  
- Très bien je vais l'informer.  
- Merci.

Naruto voulant lever Sasuke en douceur, commença par l'embrasser en douceur sûr l'épaule mais, voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il lui secoua l'épaule.

- Sasu mon ange debout c'est le moment.  
- Hum le moment de quoi ?

Sasuke se blotti dans les bras de son vampire et lui demanda un bisou qui ne lui fût pas refuser.

- Le test tu t'en souviens ?  
-Ha! Oui c'est vrai. Bon bas c'est partit, plus vite c'est fait plus vite on sera tranquille.

Sasuke se leva et parti vert la porte

- Tu compte y allais comme ça.  
- Bas quoi ?  
- Bah t'a pas l'impression d'être mit à découvert dit moi ? **  
- Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle.  
- T'es un peu trop nu moi je trouve, ton corps n'appartiens qu'a moi.  
- J'avais pas vu, dit celui-ci en rougissant fortement.  
- Ça j'avais bien remarqué bon viens là je vais te donner des vêtements.  
- Trop gentil.

Une fois habiller Sasuke* partit devant avec un domestique et Naruto, qui s'habilla aussi, partit dans le chemin inverse il mangeât quelque chose, vite fait et alla retrouver son paternelle.

- P'pa rassure moi et dit moi que m'man a réussit le test haut la main.  
- Ce n'est pas le même test pour les filles et ne t'inquiète pas la véritable raison de ce test n'es pas le fait qu'il réussit à avoir son ennemi.  
- Bas c'est quoi alors ?  
- C'est de voir à quel point il tien a toi et de voir jusqu'ou il est prêt à allé.  
- Je vois.  
- Aller, ferme les yeux et couche toi sur se lit que je puisse t'endormir.

Naruto s'exécuta il était nerveux il ne savait pas qui Sasuke devrait affronter et il ne voulait pas le savoir, son père l'endormi et s'exprima à voix basse.

- Non effectivement. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sache que c'est moi qu'il va devoir affronter.

* * *

**Du côté de Sasuke**

- Tenez Sasuke-sama ça serait bête de s'évanouir de faim.  
- Oui effectivement merci.

Sasuke manga le sandwich que lui tendit Kakashi et se prépara mentalement à ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte.

- Ça devrait être bon. Bonne chance et un conseil ne le lâché pas des yeux.  
- Je ne conter pas les lâcher des yeux, l'un comme l'autre que se soit l'ennemi ou mon ange.  
- Vaux mieux pour vous. On se revoit demain.  
- Ouais.

Kakashi parti et laissa Sasuke seul dans ses pensé et devant cette porte qui ne présager rien de bon. La porte commença à grincer et s'ouvra d'elle-même, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant lui se tenais une immense forêt et surtout un Naruto inconscient dans les bras de son père. Sasuke remit de la surprise courra vers son futur beau père et lui mit un point dans la figure prit Naruto dans ses bras et partit.

- Hé bah il à pas perdu de temps, il me plait bien on va bien rigoler.

Sasuke s'enfonça dans la forêt et l'analysât en même temps il trouvât un coin à l'ombre et stratégique, il déposa son ange au sol le plus doucement possible. Une fois fait il n'eu pas le temps de souffler que Minato l'attaqua de nouveau. Sasu évita son attaque facilement et attaqua à son tour il s'en suivit une longue, très longue bataille entre le père et le petit ami de Naruto.

* * *

**5 heures plus tard**

Sasuke était à bout de souffle il était grièvement blesser à la jambe gauche etil avait l'épaule droite de cassé mais, il n'abandonna pas pour autant. De l'autre côté, Minato avait juste une jambe légèrement blesser mais ses blessures se refermées peut à peut alors que Sasuke lui ne guérissait pas du tout.  
Au contraire, son sang couler à flots il déchira un bout de son vêtement et se banda la jambe comme il le pouvait, cinq secondes après Minato le réattaquer mais il n'avait pas prévu que le brun le prenne d'assaut, ce même brun qui lui mit un crochet du gauche et continua sur sa lançait avec un coup de pied retourné pour finir avec un coup de genoux doublé d'un coup de coude.

* * *

**4 heures plus tard**

Sasuke était à bout de forces même si il ne le montrait pas, la faim commençait à se faire sentir et des vertiges lui prenaient mais, il ne voulait pas abandonné pas maintenant. Quand à Minato, lui était en pleine forme mais surtout il était stupéfait que Sasuke puisse arriver jusque-là sans broncher mais, il ne se montra que plus froid.

- Crois-tu pouvoir tenir encore combien de temps comme ça ?  
- Je tiendrais jusqu'a la fin et toute la vie si il le faut, mais vous ne toucherez pas a un seul de ses cheveux, je vous le garantis.  
- Ho vraiment ?

Minato fonça sur Sasuke sur ses garde puis déviât sur le côté pour prendre Naruto mais, c'était sans compter sur un truc tout ridicule, que Minato ne put prévoir, le truc à laquelle vous ne faite pas attention, un trou, un stupide trou, Minato tomba dedans… Sasuke avait spécialement choisit un endroit qui au loin paraissait plat mais quand on se rapprocher on voyait qu'un trou séparé la forêt en deux côtés et Minato ayant foncé tête baissée ne s'en était pas aperçût. Sasuke se rapprocha du trou et sauta t'en bien que de l'autre côté, proche de Naruto. Et là, sans savoir pourquoi Sasuke vomit mais, pas la nourriture, non du sang, il cracher du sang et beaucoup trop à son avis.

- Et merde pas maintenant je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer pas après se que j'ai vécus.

Sasuke voyait flou et commença à vaciller il prit Naruto dans ses bras de faite à se que son corps protège celui du blond et tomba dans l'inconscience deux heures était passé depuis seulement 1 minute après d'être tombé dans un trou noir sans fin. Des personnes s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Il l'aura protégé jusqu'à la fin même vous Kakashi vous n'en avait pas fait autant.  
- Oui c'est vrai je me suis contenté de m'éloigner un peu pour que Neji ne me voit pas dans cette état ^.^

Naruto se réveilla et sentit un corps contre lui et se corps il le connaissait trop bien il se réveilla en sursaut en réalisant que c'était un Sasuke blesser et inconscient sur lui.

- Vous compter l'aider ou le laisser mourir dans mes bras ?  
- Kakashi tu t'occupe de lui.  
- Ouaip, t'inquiète Minato.

Kakashi prit Sasuke dans ses bras et courut le soigner.

- Comment te sens-tu Naruto?  
- Mal, très mal.  
- Ta mal où ? Tu veux manger ? Ta soif ? Tu veux faire pipi ?  
- Non rien de tout ça je me sens mal car c'est mon propre père qui a mit mon ange dans cette état et qu'il ne ma pas prévenu qu'il aurait pu mourir.  
- Si je te l'aurais dit, tu l'aurais empêché de combattre et l'aurais renvoyé d'où il venait avec un coup de pied au cul s'il le fallait pour qu'il ne meurt pas n'ai je pas raison ?  
- Surement bon je mange un truc vite fait et je le rejoins.  
- Il doit déjà être sur pied, Tsunade s'en occupe ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

**Du coté de Sasuke**

Il se sentait bien léger comme le vent du nord il était dans quelque chose de doux et d'agréable il ne souffrait plus de ses blessure, il était mort, surement enfin c'était sans compté sur son frère qui le secoué comme un prunier.

- SASUKE LÈVE TOI S'TE PLAIT NE MEURT PAS OÙ SINON JE TE REJOINS POUR TE BUTTER MOI-MEME ! ET ELLE EST OU LA VEILLE TSUNADE MERDE DE CROTTE ALORS !  
- Itachi chéri calme toi enfin !  
- NE ME DEMANDE SURTOUT PAS DE ME CALMER MON SASU D'AMOOOUUURRRRREEE LÈVE TOI ALLÉ LA BELLE AU BOIT DORMANT DEBOUT YOUHOU.

BBBBOOOUUUUMMMMMM

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit pas possible avec un Naruto plutôt mécontent.

- Gloups _*repose doucement Sasuke et part en courant derrière son chérit*_ C'est lui le coupable.

- Hey je n'ai rien fait à part essayer de te résonné.  
- Sortez.  
- Oui Naruto-sama

Après leurs départ Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras et lui embrassa la gorge avant de le mordre. Après quelques gorgés il mordu son propre poignet et le mit à la bouche de son aimer, il fit quelque pression pour que Sasuke boive. Naruto reprit une petite gorgé mais ne l'avala pas il la garda en bouche, Sasuke se réveilla et regarder Naruto, celui-ci lui mit encore une fois son poignet devant la bouche et fit comprendre à Sasuke de ne pas avaler et ils s'embrassèrent mélangeant leur sang et avala cette fois ci le tout.

- Ça ne devrait plus tardait ... Tsunade tu fou quoi bordel ...

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :

*Enfin jeune façons de parler sauf si vous trouver qu'avoir au moins un siècle c'est jeune lol

** Vive le jeu de mot pourris XD

*Il est habillé avec la tenu d'anbu pour les curieux :D

Le blabla de l'auteur et de nos amis ^0^

Moi: Et oui je vais jouer ma sadique et je vais couper là :p  
Sasu: JE SUIS DESOLÉ POUR SON P*T**N DE SADISME DE M*R*E.  
Moi: Tu deviens vulgaire dit moi.  
Sasu: Moi? JAMAIS DE LA VIE  
Moi: M'ouais bref pour me faire pardonné de mon retard de la semaine dernière, bah j'ai mi un lemon dans ce chapitre qui n'était pas prévu.  
Naru: Une tite review sa fait toujours plaisir et surtout MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS :D

Merci à mon sauveur qui me corrige mes chapitres j'ai nommé **Kitsune Yorisu **(aller voir son profil ^.-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :**_ La mort peut procurer l'amour_

**Paring :**_ C'est avec honneur que je vous présente le couple: Naru/Sasu _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixe entre la romance, l'humour, Angst et le fantastique_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LÀ ! SI VOUS ÊTES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais pour les autres vous êtes la ou le bienvenu(e) ^.^_

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marquer d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**La mort peut provoquer l'amour**

_Chapitre XI_

- Ça ne devrais plus tarder

Un brouillard sombre -rouge sang- enveloppa la pièce Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, Naruto lui pressa son poignet qu'il venait de couper sur ses lèvres pour qu'il boive un peu de son sang pour le calmer. Les yeux de Sasuke devinrent presque aussitôt tout noirs. Il poussa un hurlement sentant son corps et son organisme changer, c'était désagréable, voir horrible. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, quand à Naruto lui il pouvait juste le prendre dans ses bras le temps que son amour ne se calme, au bout de vingt minutes de souffrances l'épaisseur rouge partie et Sasuke s'évanouit dans les bras de son aimé qui souriait en se disant que maintenant il passerait l'éternité ensemble.

* * *

**2 jours plus tard**

Naruto tourné en rond, voilà deux jours que lui et Sasuke avaient enfin établit le lien et que Sasuke était un vampire confirmé, mais voila le problème, c'est que Sasuke ne c'était pas encore réveillé et ce n'était pas normal, selon les dires de son père, il partit dans la bibliothèque se détendre ou du moins essayer, le temps que Tsunade le médecin du château l'examine. Mais, comme Naruto était trop inquiet, énervé et fatigué, il se mit à saccager toute la bibliothèque ou dû moins juste les meubles, les livres ici étant trop précieux il y fit attention malgré sa colère.

- RRRRAAAAAHHHHH J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE JE VAIS TE LE RÉVEILLER MOI AVEC UN BON COUP DE PIED DANS LE C*L ILS VONT VOIR !

Et Naruto continua comme ça jusqu'à l'arriver de Tsunade qui regardée la pièce mais aussi Naruto avec désespoir. Naruto se retourna vers Tsunade lui laissant aucunement le temps de placer un mot.

-Alors comment va-t-il ? Ce n'est rien hein ? Il va bientôt se réveillé ? Mais répond, dit quelques choses, flûte alors ...

Il secouait Tsunade comme un prunier* tout en continuant toutes ses questions auxquelles Tsunade ne pouvais répondre. Naruto était inquiet mais là, s'en fût de trop pour Tsunade qui péta un câble.

- NARUTO TU VAS ARRÊTÉ OUI ! ARRÊTE DE ME SECOUER COMME ÇA SINON JE TE FOU MON POING DANS LA GUEULE MERDE ALORS, MAINTENANT SI TU VEUX DES NOUVELLES DE TA BELLE AUX BOIS DORMANT RANGE MOI TON BORDEL NON MAIS REGARDE MOI ÇA DES LIVRES QUI DATE DEPUIS PLUS DE 1800 ANS ET TOI TU AS VU LE RESPECT QUE TU LEUR DONNE! RANGE ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA. Sinon je te jure que ton Sasuke tu ne le reverras plus jamais.

Son ton avais changé elle était passée des hurlements de colère à un ton doucereux et très très sadique. Naruto ayant trop peur de se recevoir les foudres de Tsunade fit se qu'elle lui demanda et rangea la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair, une fois finit elle put enfin parler.

- Bien alors il a réussit à ouvrir les yeux 30 secondes, signe qu'il n'est plus dans le coma mais, il s'est rendormi de-suite. La raison c'est qu'il a un trop plein d'énergie en lui tu te souviens on n'avait eu le même problème avec Itachi. J'ai donc fais quelques recherches et j'ai trouvée une chose assez intéressante mais cela doit rester entre nous, c'est bien comprit ? Seul toi, moi et tes parents sont au courants alors aucune boulette de ta parts n'est prévu au programme c'est claire ?  
- Ouais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais tenir ma langue quand il le faut alors qu'as tu trouver ?

Tsunade se mit à réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Eh bien, ils ont hérités du sang vampire de leurs ancêtres. A vrais dire, Nous avons été choqués par la nouvelle mais, par la suite en cherchant bien, nous avons trouvés leur arbre généalogique qui s'étant sur 765 générations. Les tous premiers étaient des vampires de sang pur mais, plus les générations ont passés et plus le sang vampire se perdit sautant parfois des générations. Il y a eu aussi la guerre avant que notre monde soit fait et peut après, leur sang se perdit pendant plus de 168 générations pour enfin-de-compte atterrir dans nos Uchiwa du moment.  
- Ce qui explique son mini-coma !  
- Oui, il devrait se réveiller se soir alors, patiente a son chevet et prévient moi quand il se réveillera d'accord ?  
- Oui. Tsutsu ?  
- Oui ?  
- Désolé de t'avoir secouée dans tous les sens.  
- Ce n'est pas grave dans ton cas j'aurais réagis pareille...voir pire  
- Merci

Naruto fit signe à Tsunade et courut voir son chéri, patientant comme sa Tsutsu lui avait dit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps à-peine une heure c'était écouler que Sasuke ouvrais ses petits yeux noir aux pépites rouge.

- Bonjour toi.

Sasuke s'étirât et tournas la tête vers la voix de son amour qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire où l'on pouvait clairement voir ses petite canine que tous les vampires avaient.

- B'jour namour j'ai dormis longtemps ?  
- Juste deux jours entier.

Son ventre répondit aussi à sa question, il criait famine et demandé réparation.

- Je vais prévenir Tsunade que tu es réveillé et je t'apporte de quoi manger d'accord ?  
- Voui merci mon cœur.  
- Mais de rien que ne ferais-je pas pour toi mon sasu.

Sûr s'est derniers mots, Naruto vola un baiser a Sasuke et partit voir Tsunade tout heureux que son chéri soit enfin réveillé et plus beau que jamais.

- Tien Tsutsu je te cherché, il est réveillé ^.^  
- Déjà et bien il ne perd pas de temps remarques, ça m'arrange. Bref, allons y que l'on en finisse avec tout ça.

Tsunade partit en direction de la chambre alors que Naruto partait de l'autre côté Tsunade lui fit un regard interrogateur Naruto lui répondit que son chéri avais faim après deux jours sans rien manger c'était compréhensible, elle lui fit un sourire et partie.

TOC TOC TOC

- Je peux entrer ?  
- Bien-sûr.  
- Merci, bon je vais juste te faire un examen banal pour voir si tout est bien en place etc. D'acc ?  
- J'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon  
- Exacte (_parce que c'est moi qui décide nananere nya nya nya_)

Sasuke qui se rendit compte qu'il pouvais lire dans les pensées pouffa, il n'imaginait pas Tsunade si gamine dans sa tête.

- Ne me dit pas que tu peux lire dans les pensées ?  
- euh … Je pense que si, vous êtes pire qu'une gamine.  
- Ho non ma réputation et foutu, peux-tu garder ça pour toi ? D'habitude, je bloque mes pensées mais, je ne pensé pas que tu aurais hérité du pouvoir de Naruto.  
- De quoi Naruto ? Demanda le dit concerné un plateau dans les mains.  
- Ho rien on parlé juste des pouvoirs qu'il avait reçus et il se trouve qu'il peut lire dans le pensées et il aurait aussi le pouvoir de guérisons.  
- Comment vous savez ça ?  
- Bas, j'ai détourné ton attention et je tes fait une micro coupure pour vérifier mon hypothèse vu que t'es cellules se régénères très rapidement, même pour un vampire, je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

Ils rigolèrent puis Sasuke manga avec Naruto en tête à tête avant de faire l'amour comme des bêtes toute la nuit.

* * *

**3 semaines** **plus tard** (pendant le diner)

- Bon je vais profiter que tout le monde soit là pour dire que dans une semaine, Naruto et Sasuke seront officiellement les nouveaux rois de ce monde, la cérémonie commence déjà à être préparée.

Les applaudissements fusèrent de tous les coins.

-Et pendant qu'on n'y est, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à dire.

Naruto fit le tour de la table et se mit a genoux devant Sasuke qui mangé en face de lui, il prit une boite dans sa poche qu'il ouvrit.**

- Je voudrais officialisé notre union, je veux t'avoir à mes côté pour toujours mais, pas en tant que peti- ami mais en tant que mari. Voila pourquoi je te fais ma demande aujourd'hui, je t'aime et dieu m'en n'ai témoin, je t'aimerais toute ma vie c'est pourquoi je te demande toi Sasuke Uchiwa pour époux devant toutes notre famille l'acceptes-tu ?

Sasuke qui était silencieux jusque-là lui sauta dans les bras les larmes aux yeux lui criant un grand oui. Toutes l'assemblée était ému surtout Itachi qui tenait son T-shirt dans la bouche avec de grosses larmes sur les joues Deidara le sera dans ses bras tout sourire.

* * *

**1 semaine plus tard le jour de la cérémonie et du mariage**

Tout le monde était stressés, la cérémonie était prévu dans à peine cinq minutes, tous étaient dans un grand jardin plein de cerisier d'où l'on voyait les pétales flotter dans l'air comme si elle dansée et nous taquinée. Il y avait des bancs qui pouvaient accueillir cinq personnes avec de gros nœud beige et bleu ciel aux extrémités, les bancs créés une allée là où les marier et futur roi passeraient. Le brouhaha cessa quant tous le monde vu Minato, qui était habillé en costard beige avec une chemise noir et une cravate blanche.

Minato toussa un peut histoire que le silence règne, tout le monde se tût.

- Nous sommes tous réunis ici -aujourd'hui- pour célébrer un nouveau règne mais pas seulement, nous célébrons aussi un mariage qui réunira deux cœurs et deux âmes. Mais, assez parlé laissons entrer ceux qui nous guiderons dans un futur meilleur et qui vivrons heureux de cette union.

Naruto entra avec au bras sa mère qui était fier de son bébé. Ils étaient magnifique Naruto dans son costume et sa chemise blanche en une cravate beige et sa mère était dans une robe rose très pale aux manches en dentelle longue. Ils arrivèrent sous le cerisier et attendirent que Sasuke fasse sont entré. Une minute plus tard, qui sembla une éternité à Naruto, Sasuke arriva dans son sublime costard blanc à la chemise beige avec une cravate blanche il était au bras d'Itachi qui était aux anges, Itachi lui était en costume rouge très foncé chemise noire et cravate tout aussi rouge que son costume. Une fois arriver Naruto et Sasuke se dévorer des yeux mutuellement.

- Bon je vais éviter tous le blabla qui ne sert a rien et attaqué le sujet tout de suite.

Tout le monde souffla de soulagement, a vrai dire, ils craignaient de s'endormir car, tous le monde savaient que quand Minato commençais a parlé plus rien ne pouvais l'arrêter sauf sa femme.

- Bien alors par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous laisse succédés pour que vous puissiez a votre tour régnés sur cette empire, je suis très fier de vous les enfants et je vous passe donc les couronnes.

Minato plaça les couronne sur leur tête et récita le sermon que Naruto et Sasuke répétèrent a leur tour, une fois le couronnement finit le mariage commença.

- Je vous déclare maintenant mari et mari vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Les amoureux s'embrassèrent a en perdre tout leur oxygène tout le monde applaudie et félicita les marier...  
A la nuit de noce nos amoureux firent l'amour toute la nuit trop heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

* * *

**3 ans plus tard**

Les trois ans passèrent à une vitesse folle. Naruto et Sasuke en se promenant dans la rue main dans la main passèrent a côtés d'une rue sombre ou ils entendirent des pleures a priori c'était un enfant.

- Ho mon dieu Sasuke regarde se petit bout-de-chou, la pauvre  
- Regarde elle est blesser.

Sasuke prit la petite fille dans ses bras et lui fi un pansement comme il put avec son mouchoir, elle était toute petite de long cheveux blond boucler, le teint pâle et des yeux noir profond on n'aurait put croire que c'était la fille de Naruto et Sasuke tellement elle leur ressemblé.

- Où sont tes parents ? Demanda Sasuke.  
- Ils font dodo dans la terre, la madame me là dit avant de me poussée. Répondit-elle dans un sanglot.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent un regard voiler de tristesse pour ce petit être et eurent la même idée folle, ils allés prendre ce petit bout-de-chou sous leurs ailes.

- Est-ce que ça te dirais de venir habité chez nous petite vampire ?  
- C'est vrai, vous voulez bien, vous aller être mes nouveaux papas ?  
- Bien-sûr, nous ne te ferons jamais de mal, c'est promis et juré, alors dis nous comment t'appelle-tu et quel âge as-tu ?  
- Je m'appelle Lise et j'ai quatre ans

La petite fille montra ses quatre doigts fièrement avec un grand sourire trop heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle famille qui s'occupera d'elle.

- Mais dis moi, c'est une grande fille que nous avons là

Et ils partirent tous les trois vers le château, Lise grandie ses jolie yeux amande s'agrandirent au maximum en voyant que ses nouveaux papas étaient en faite les rois. Ils la soignèrent et lui mirent une robe rouge et noir avec plein de froufrou. Elle s'amusa comme une folle, Lui disant que maintenant c'était leur petite princesse a eux, quand ils la pressentirent a tout le monde en leur expliquant l'histoire tout le monde semblais ravi la petite fille fut le nouveaux rayons de soleil et elle fut chouchouter par tous le monde.  
Surtout par ses papas et ses grand parent mais aussi, un oncle papa poule qui n'était autre qu'Itachi et vous connaissez la suite ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps enfin même si nos papa gâteaux ne voulais pas que leur petite fille grandisse pour ensuite tombée amoureuse et ... enfin bon ça c'est une autre histoire.

**_The end_**

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :****

* perso je ne m'y risquerais pas

** Je sais ça fais cliché mais au fond, on rêve toutes de cette demande XD

Le blabla de l'auteur et de nos amis ^0^

Moi: tadam c'est finit non ne pleuré pas, une nouvelle fic et prévu dans pas longtemps  
Sasuke/Naruto: Même pas un lemon  
Moi: Pas d'inspiration et pas le courage.  
Lise : C'est pas grave si il y a une autre fic il y auras d'autre lemon papas alors ne criés pas ^.^

Sasu/Naru : M'ouais, on te pardonne pour cette fois.  
Moi: Trop gentil -_-'' bref à la prochaine fic :D

Je tien à tous vous remerciez pour tous ceux qui ont lu et qui ont commenté, merci beaucoup et merci à **Kitsune Yorisu **qui m'a vraiment aidé en corrigeant mes chapitres. Voilà un gros merci et à la prochaine fiction que mon cerveau fera naitre :p


	12. Chapter 12

Nan nan se n'est pas une suite dizoler '' juste pour répondre aux reviews je fais dans le général et pas dans le un par un (sauf un cas vous verrez pouquoi ^.^)

Alors j'espère que pour tout(e)s ceux et celles qui ont pensé que sa finirais en dei/sasu ne sont pas trop dessus car si j'ai mis Sasu/naru c'est que j'avais déjà l'idée de base :p (ba je sais encore de qui je vais parlé XD mais j'aime vous voir paniqué et j'imagine très bien vos tête au premier chapitre sa aurais fait un « comment sa naru il meurt, et le sasu/naru il est ou dans tous sa je demande des explications nan mais »

J'apprécie celles et ceux qui m'on donner quelque conseils bien pratique merci beaucoup :D

Par contre je trouve pathétique ceux qui critique et qui ramène leur fraise en disant qu'il n'aime rien en détaillant chaque choses qu'il n'aime pas, je m'en fou que vous n'aimiez pas ses votre choix , à la base j'écris pour me libérer l'esprit, m'amuser et pour que tout le monde passe un bon moment pas pour publier se que je fait, donc melo, oui car tu es le ou la seul(e) à avoir était aussi méchant(e) dans tes propos alors que je m'en passerais bien, garde toutes tes critique pour toi, tu n'aime pas soit mais dans ses cas la passe ton chemin sa sert à rien de vouloir rabaisser ''le travail'' des autres tu n'étais pas obliger de mettre tout un tas de commentaires désobligeant, effectivement je ne suis pas bête et je sais bien que dans la réalité on ne débranche pas quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il y est un manque de place merci bien, c'est juste pour les besoins de la fic et sa n'a l'air de déranger personne, tu aime étaler ta science cool pour toi mais pas dans fic, car comme tu le vois c'est effacer car je voie même pas l'intérêt de ta review, tu m'aurais donner des conseils formuler d'une façon correct encore la je dis pas mais c'est pas le cas donc passe ton chemin la prochaine fois, si sa plais pas ne lis pas c'est simple et efficace comme méthode.

Enfin bon, petite explication sur le pourquoi je vous ai pas répondu plus tôt alors tout simplement je sais pas tenir ma langue si je vous aurais répondu il n'y aurais plus eu de « suspense » mais si c'était pas trop compliquer à deviner XD, enfin bref j'aurais fini par vous raconter toute l'histoire et c'est pas vraiment le but XD donc voila le pourquoi du comment :p

Je vous dis à la prochaine fiction, pour les curieux et curieuse deux projets sont en cour un one-shot (je vais voire pour faire sa sur un autre manga que Naruto) et un fiction qui elle seras bien sur Naruto :D

Voila mes très chers ami(e)s, dites moi vos impression, mais si vous aimez pas ne lisez pas rien ne vous oblige p, merci de m'avoir encourager et à bientôt.

N'ange-noire6 qui vous embrasse :D


End file.
